


our stars came in a packet of two

by millipop



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDE (big delinquent energy), Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Scheming, Secret Relationship, Social Media, the cheese factor is strong with this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millipop/pseuds/millipop
Summary: Jasper: this “””shit”””” as u so aptly put it is THEMJasper: THE PARENTSJasper: and their utter defiance of all that is holy and romantic and good and trueMiller: I hate to agree with  Jasper, but he’s sort of got a pointMiller: they were pretty ridiculous at nyeOctavia: ngl to u guys i was pretty drunk most of that nightOctavia: i don’t remember that muchRaven: oh yeah I mean do any of us*Clarke and Bellamy are being ridiculous, as per usual. Refusing to acknowledge their chemistry or their feelings and insisting that they've always been platonic. But after NYE they've stepped it up a notch, so Jasper decides it's time for a scheme. It may involve Valentine's Day. It may involve enlisting Clarke's cousin, Josephine Lightbourne. It may involve a lot of head-desking from the rest of the delinquents.What they don't know is Clarke and Bellamy are already together and have been since NYE. And when they find out what their friends are up to, well. That's when the real fun begins for them.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 158





	1. bellarke 2020

**Author's Note:**

> funny story: this was supposed to be my lighthearted oneshot between heavier fics, but then it got out of hand and there are SO MANY WORDS. partially because jasper wouldn't shut up but also because I enjoyed writing all the fluffy scenes and it just got longer and longer.  
> so now it's a couple of chapters. they're split in weird places but hey it's fun and dumb and i hope you enjoy it. I love social media fics and i love secret dating so obviously i had to combine them???
> 
> anyway title from fool's gold by jack river and as always thanks to ro for being my number 1 person to cry about bellarke with. you're the best.

October 28th 2019

**_Jasper Jordan created a group chat_ **

**_Jasper Jordan named the chat_ ** _“2020 BITCHES!!!!!!!!”_

**Raven:** what

 **Raven:** jas it’s not even halloween yet

 **Jasper:** so what

 **Murphy:** so why the hell did you create a groupchat called 2020 bitches

 **Murphy:** which is just way too cringe for me sorry

**_John Murphy left the group chat_ **

**_Jasper Jordan added John Murphy to the group chat_ **

**Jasper:** not so fast

 **Jasper:** this chat is created for IMPORTANT REASONS

 **Raven:** monty pls rein in your best friend

 **Monty:** bold of you to think i’ve ever been able to do that

 **Raven:** shit u right

 **Raven:** mom? dad?

 **Bellamy:** Raven, how many times have I told you?

 **Bellamy:** It’s weird when you call us that.

 **Raven:** says you. clarke thinks it’s fine, right clarke?

 **Clarke:** nope. I agree with bellamy. too weird

 **Jasper:** sorry mom and dad ur outvoted

 **Raven:** besides you answered to it

 **Raven:** you knew it was about you

 **Bellamy:** Because you call us that all the time.

 **Raven:** you don’t choose your nickname, the nickname chooses you

 **Raven:** or your friends choose the nickname at least

 **Octavia:** as educational as all this is can we get back to 2020 bitches jasper what do u have in mind

 **Raven:** you just don’t want to call your brother dad

 **Octavia:** no shit i wonder why

 **Jasper:** ANYWAYS

 **Jasper:** the majority agrees that bellamy and clarke are mom and dad

 **Jasper:** (and actually imo bellamy is mom and clarke is dad but i digress)

 **Monty:** yeah you really can’t ignore Clarke’s major fatherly vibes

 **Clarke:** I’m right here

 **Jasper:** pls i was trying to get back on topic

 **Jasper:** 2020 bitches is here bc last nye was a MESS and we need to be ORGANISED

 **Miller:** you’ve never been organised one day in your life

 **Jasper:** he lives! nice of u to stop lurking miller

 **Miller:** and now I have regrets

 **Jasper:** regrets about last nye I hope!! miller u literally ditched us for your boyfriend’s party that’s just rude!!

 **Miller:** …

 **Miller:** he’s my boyfriend???

 **Jasper:** this year things are changing. this year im getting in EARLY so no one has an excuse not to be at the delinquents party of the gd decade

 **Murphy:** the party of which decade? are we improving on the current one at the last minute or setting impossible expectations for the new one

 **Murphy:** actually you know what? I don’t care. I’m fine either way I’ll be there as long as there’s booze and emori can come

 **Jasper:** murphy emori is in the groupchat do u think i would cross u again

 **Emori:** it’s true I’m lurking

 **Murphy:** fine. I’m good with whatever. muting this chat now.

 **Miller:** for once I agree with Murphy, I’m muting this chat unless you get to the damn point Jordan

 **Jasper:** fINE

 **Jasper:** ive basically said it anyway. getting in early to organise nye festivities so everyone is together

 **Octavia:** i love this idea jas im absolutely on board

 **Jasper:** finally some appreciation

 **Monty:** so do you actually have ideas/offers or is that your only one

 **Jasper:** u guys know this isnt my forte

 **Jasper:** im an ideas man not a practical man

 **Miller:** bold of you to call yourself a man

 **Jasper:** hEY

 **Monty:** well he’s kinda right we don’t really want him organising the actual thing do we

 **Monty:** besides there’s no way we can fit a party at our place

 **Jasper:** ignoring the lack of faith from my bff hes right

 **Jasper:** im being polite not offering up someone elses place before asking

 **Bellamy:** But you want one of us to offer up one of our places?

 **Jasper:** its the least u could do, mr i went to my ex’s nye this year instead of the one ive been going to our whole lives by tradition Blake

 **Miller:** wow I didn’t know you changed your name. I like it better than Bellamy ngl

 **Bellamy:** We’ve had a loose tradition for like four years at most.

 **Jasper:** STILL

 **Octavia:** u know what? it can be mine and lincolns place this time around

 **Octavia:** we basically trashed clarke’s apartment last time so it’s only right i offer up right

 **Clarke:** yeah, I wasn’t going to mention it, but I'm not offering again

 **Octavia:** but u two are bringing the main booze @Jasper @Monty

 **Monty:** as long as ppl bring a bottle or equivalent of their own as well that’s fine with me

 **Monty:** the still is going excellently this year

 **Bellamy:** See, this is why I went somewhere else last year.

 **Jasper:** dont u dare bellamy!!

 **Bellamy:** Calm down, I’ve got nowhere else to go this year, so I guess I’m stuck with you delinquents.

 **Bellamy:** I am bringing my own booze though. No offense, Monty, but your moonshine makes my mornings hell.

 **Monty:** to be fair, that’s highkey the point of it

 **Raven** : calling us delinquents doesn’t help you lose the parent label, blake

 **Raven:** lincoln you cool with little blake volunteering your place?

 **Lincoln** : yep, look forward to having you all

 **Jasper:** hell yeah, ur the man Lincoln

 **Lincoln:** thank you?

 **Jasper:** so are we all in agreement???

 **Jasper:** nye at linctavias no ifs ands or buts

 **Miller:** fine

 **Jasper:** wow i didnt even have to promise jackson could come?

 **Miller:** I don’t consider you in charge of invites

 **Miller:** and Octavia likes Jackson so I figured it would be cool

 **Octavia:** hell ya signif others and mutual friends welcome

 **Octavia:** @Clarke u can invite niylah?

 **Clarke:** I’m definitely waiting until after november because it’s crazy to invite anyone to a nye party in OCTOBER jasper but yes sure

 **Octavia** : cool she’s a riot

 **Jasper:** excellent, we’re in agreement

 **Jasper:** i WILL be anger if any of u dont turn up

 **Jasper:** bc u cannot possibly say u were invited elsewhere first

 **Jasper:** and get the night off work too night workers

 **Monty** : ok good talk

*

**Clarke:** so we’re totally going to be looking after those assholes all night right?

 **Bellamy:** oh definitely

 **Bellamy:** Lincoln too probably, but yes

 **Clarke:** *wipes tear* you’ve come so far

 **Bellamy:**??

 **Clarke:** last year you would have died rather than admit Lincoln was responsible

 **Bellamy:** I never thought he was irresponsible

 **Bellamy:** more like too responsible/old

 **Bellamy:** but yes, blah blah, my sister’s old enough, he’s a good guy, you don’t have to tell me again

 **Clarke:** obviously, if you’re endorsing him to look after our children on nye

 **Bellamy:** don’t you start with the children thing

 **Clarke:** I figure I’d just start leaning into it. besides, they’re not totally wrong. we look out for them, chastise them when they’re naughty, you even cook for them half the time

 **Bellamy:** yeah, you got me there :/

 **Clarke:** 😊

*

November 28th 2019

**_Jasper Jordan created a group chat_ **

**_Jasper Jordan named the chat_ ** _"_ _Mom & Dad 👀"_

**Jasper:** is it just my eyes or are mom and dad flirting over thanksgiving dinner

 **Raven** : usually I would say absolutely yes

 **Raven:** but you’ve got a point, they’re being more painful than usual

 **Monty:** don’t encourage him

 **Jasper:** shhh ur not even here

 **Jasper:** ditched me for ur gf :( 

**Raven:** he’s actually sort of right monty

 **Raven:** even wells is rolling his eyes

**_Raven Reyes added Wells Jaha to the group chat_ **

**Raven:** hey jaha, would you agree that clarke and bellamy are intensifying their usual UST

 **Wells:** Oh hi guys

 **Wells:** We really shouldn’t be texting during dinner

 **Wells:** But it’s not like it matters, because Clarke and Bellamy are just talking to each other and haven’t noticed that Raven Jasper and I are all on our phones

 **Raven:** see green

 **Monty:** fair enough

 **Monty:** is this all you created the group chat for? just to observe??

 **Jasper:** no!

 **Jasper:** well for now yes

 **Monty:** not ominous at all

 **Wells:** Suddenly I’m nervous

 **Raven:** I’d say you shouldn’t be, but…

 **Jasper:** shush guys im not evil

 **Jasper:** im just saying…watch this space…

 **Monty:** oh dear

*

December 25th 2019

**Raven:** how’s xmas with your mom and kane

 **Clarke:** the usual

 **Clarke:** awkward, but nice

 **Raven:** hey, isn’t that every family’s holidays?

 **Clarke:** you’re not wrong

 **Clarke:** how is christmas with the blakes

 **Raven:** yah good

 **Raven:** aurora loves lincoln, and I can tell it annoys bellamy

 **Clarke:** I thought he was over that

 **Raven:** oh I think he is

 **Raven:** octavia thinks it’s because their mom likes lincoln way better than she liked echo

 **Clarke:** oh right

 **Raven:** oh come on, you never liked echo, you can laugh

 **Clarke:** yeah, but that must’ve sucked for bellamy

 **Clarke:** parents disapproving is always tricky

 **Raven:** mmm

 **Raven:** speaking of bellamy, what was up with you two at thanksgiving

 **Clarke:** wdym

 **Raven:** I’m just saying, you guys seemed close

 **Clarke:** we cooked the dinner together. and we’re best friends

 **Raven:** I thought me or wells was your best friend

 **Clarke:** you’re all my best friends

 **Raven:** lucky you. but seriously. I mean like. close close 👀

 **Clarke:** oh no it’s not like that

 **Clarke:** seriously

 **Clarke:** and he only broke up with echo this year

 **Raven:** as in more than six months ago???

 **Clarke:** they were together awhile

 **Clarke:** and besides, there’s nothing between us

 **Clarke:** just bc you call us parents doesn’t mean we have to be married lmao

 **Raven** : hmm, whatever you say

 **Clarke:** oh god, do not make this into a thing

 **Raven:** I’m not!!

 **Clarke:** I know you guys. please don’t turn into jasper :/

 **Raven:** sometimes I think that kid is smarter than he comes off

 **Clarke:** he’s smart, just not right about this

 **Clarke:** bellamy and I are best friends alright

 **Raven:** fine, fine

 **Raven:** I’d better go break up the next blake spat

 **Raven:** I’ll give bellamy your love

 **Raven:** your platonic love

 **Clarke:** great, thanks

 **Clarke:** not comforting at all

 **Raven:** 😘

*

The bar is packed, swimming with every person back from Christmas with their families and ready to drink the night away.

The twenty-eighth of December is always like this, Bellamy finds. Nobody has any supplies in their fridge, so they spend the night out and prepare themselves for the ultimate party in three days time.

The delinquents are no different, crammed into their regular booth that’s supposed to fit six at most. Octavia next to Jasper next to Monty next to Harper next to Monroe next to Miller next to Murphy next to Raven next to Clarke.

Bellamy counts them silently from where he’s at the bar but realises that he’s adding on the last one without actually seeing her blonde hair swaying into Raven’s shoulder.

Maybe he’s just genetically programmed to want to see her everywhere.

He expertly carries their next round of drinks through the stifling crowd back to the booth, greeted with a raucous cheer from the already drunk Jasper. Bellamy drops down next to Raven, ducking his head down.

‘Where’s Clarke?’

Raven gives him that look, the one she’s been giving him for at least a year, before he even broke up with Echo. It doesn’t give Bellamy too much comfort that one of Clarke’s best friends sees right through him in regard to his feelings for her but seeing as neither of them have ever said anything outright, Bellamy figures his secret is safe for now.

‘She stepped out for some air.’

Bellamy frowns. Clarke’s been down all evening, and it doesn’t bode well that she’s not even using drinking and their friends to distract herself.

‘I’m gonna go check on her.’

‘I bet you are,’ Raven rolls her eyes, but doesn’t call attention to him when he slips away from the booth to slip outside after his best friend.

Clarke’s not far from the doors, arms wrapped around herself as she looks out at the cars trundling past. He approaches slowly but loudly, knowing she’ll appreciate the warning.

She doesn’t look up at him when he comes to a stop beside her, but just smiles a little, although it doesn’t reach her eyes.

‘Where’s your coat?’ Bellamy can’t help but ask, instead of jumping straight into his Comfort Clarke routine. She predictably rolls her eyes, although she can’t hide the slight shiver.

‘I’m fine, mother hen.’ She elbows him but doesn’t complain when he wraps an arm around her, even leans into his warmth a little. He doesn’t read into it.

‘Are you okay?’ Despite her just saying she’s fine, Bellamy knows that she knows what he means. Clarke lets out a long sigh.

‘Yeah, I’m fine. Just a difficult Christmas, and tired from the trip home. You know how it is.’

‘Doesn’t usually make you so melancholy,’ Bellamy teases.

She huffs. ‘You weren’t even with us last Christmas, dick,’ and Bellamy’s stomach drops a little at the reminder. Last year he’d spent a bit too much time with Echo, trying to move on from his feelings for Clarke and distance himself from the delinquents. Needless to say it hadn’t worked, on either front. He was too attached.

‘Well Christmas before last, you were tired, but all too happy to beat me soundly at Christmas trivia.’

Clarke snorts. ‘We were barely friends then. Yelling at you was one of my hobbies.’

‘Whatever makes you happy, Princess,’ he laughs, using the derisive nickname from back then that had quickly turned fond.

They’re silent for a bit. Bellamy knows that Clarke will tell him what’s wrong in her own time.

‘I had a fight with my mom before I left.’

He rubs a hand up her shoulder. ‘I'm sorry. That sucks. What about?’

‘Oh, you know. The usual. I should be at med school instead of getting my teaching certificate. Teaching art isn’t a profession to reach for. I could do so much more, blah blah blah. Never mind that this is what I _want_ to do.’

Bellamy squeezes her closer to him. ‘One day she’ll see how happy it makes you. The difference between the princess I met four years ago to now is crazy, you know.’

Clarke ducks her head. ‘Yeah, well. It isn’t the smartest career move in the long run, but…’

‘You’re amazing at art, and amazing with kids. It’s a no brainer, especially when it makes you smile like that, and you were so miserable at med school. Seriously, don’t let her get to you.’

She’s quiet for a second, shuffling her foot back and forth on the pavement, but smiles. ‘Thanks. You’re always my biggest supporter, huh?’

Bellamy doesn’t let himself show too much emotion. Doesn’t let himself reveal that he’s her biggest supporter because she’s the best person he’s ever met, and he _loves_ her.

‘Of course. Wouldn’t have it any other way.’

She untucks herself from his arm (much to his disappointment) and gives him a soft smile. ‘Thanks for coming to be my jacket. I think I might head home though.’

He tries not to be too sad at the thought of the rest of the night without her, wrangling the others without her to back him up. But at the end of the day he’s most concerned with her, and she looks like she needs the sleep.

‘Getting an uber?’

‘Yeah. I’ll head in say goodbye first.’

‘Good.’ They stare out at the traffic for a sec before she spins to leave, and he gets the question that’s been burning up in him out before he can stop himself.

‘You’re still coming to New Year’s, right?’

Clarke turns back to him, flashing that brilliant smile.

‘I’m pretty sure three of our friends at minimum would be conspiring in my murder if I didn’t.’

He ducks his head, chuckling. ‘Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let them get away with it. Avenge your memory and all that.’

She raises an eyebrow in challenge.

‘Even if one of them is Octavia?’

He shrugs. ‘I love O, but if she murdered you, I think I’d be on your side.’

Clarke laughs. ‘Comforting. So sweet. But yes, don’t worry, I’ll be there.’

This time he lets the relief show on his face, knowing she’ll probably find it funny. She probably thinks he wants her there as backup, not just because he wants her company just about always.

‘Oh, by the way. I’ve still got a bunch of your beers in my fridge. D’you want me to bring them?’

‘Please do. I can get my own but may as well use what we have? And not be stuck drinking Monty’s hooch.’

Clarke shudders. ‘A night of just that stuff? Kill me now.’

‘Tell me about it.’

This time she really does turn to go back in, and he follows as she says goodbye to their friends and goes to grab her coat.

‘Hey, Clarke?’

‘Mm?’

‘You need a lift for the party?’

Clarke shakes her head, crushing his hopes a little in the process as she pauses in the doorway.

‘Nah, Niylah’s driving. But I’ll see you there. Promise.’

‘Alright,’ he manages, before giving her a dorky wave goodbye, and she heads out into the night.

When he slumps back to the table, not many of his friends notice, at least three quarters of the way to being heavily drunk. But when he lets out a long sigh, Raven pats him on the back and Miller gives him a wry smile, and Bellamy thinks he is sort of lucky to have these friends.

*

December 31st 2019

_2020 BITCHES!!!!!!_

**Octavia:** alright guys nye is planned and ready. hope ur xmases were lovely and all but it’s time to partay!

 **Octavia:** get here any time from 8 let ur friends know etc etc

 **Jasper:** yaaaaas

 **Jasper:** was this not the best idea ever

 **Bellamy:** How about we wait until the night’s over until we make that judgement?

 **Jasper:** this will be the best party of the decade, ive planted the seed, ive put it into existence

 **Jasper:** do not kill my vibe bellamy blake

 **Bellamy:** As long as you don’t throw up on me, killing MY vibe.

 **Jasper:** no promises

 **Jasper:** our brew is wilding this year

 **Raven:** is that even the correct use of that slang

 **Monty:** probably not, but he’s right

 **Monty:** I’ll be surprised if we remember midnight on this stuff

 **Octavia:** sounds like an excellent night to me

 **Octavia:** but if any of u vomit on our new couch i WILL kill u

*

**Bellamy:** please tell me you’re bringing my beer

 **Bellamy:** I tried one sip of Monty and Jasper’s brew and my tongue went numb

 **Clarke:** running a little late, but yes

 **Clarke:** thank god I thought ahead and brought enough supplies for the night

 **Clarke:** see you soon!

*

**Raven:** wher are u???

 **Clarke:** a little late but coming!

 **Clarke:** it’s not even 10 yet, are you drunk?

 **Raven:** so wat if iam??

 **Raven:** 20020 yall!!

 **Clarke:** that’s a while from now but I get the gist

 **Clarke:** make good choices, be safe until I get there

 **Clarke:** hopefully bellamy won’t let you all die in the meantime

 **Raven:** pseakin of BELLAYM BLAKE, hes lookn FINE tonght

 **Raven:** adn basicalally just waiting fro you!!!

 **Clarke:** thanks for that information

 **Raven:** im just sayingg

*

Clarke and Niylah arrive when the party is in full swing. Truth be told, she’s a bit glad they haven’t been here the whole time. The delinquents are hard to manage when they’re drunk but trying to smash down every drink in sight Jasper is more than stressful for her to watch.

They shed off their scarves and coats in the hallway, the apartment already warm from the crowds of people milling and dancing to Octavia’s party playlist.

Niylah bids her a quick goodbye before disappearing into the throng, and Clarke heads to the kitchen.

‘Thank god,’ Bellamy says, hugging her in greeting. She hugs him back, surprised. He usually doesn't greet people with hugs, just gives them out later. He must have had a few drinks already, despite wanting to wait for her to bring his beer.

‘Yes, here I am, your saviour,’ Clarke laughs, shoving the six-pack into his hands. He bows his head solemnly.

‘Forever in your debt. How are you?’

Of course Bellamy remembers she was upset the other night.

‘I’m great. Here, hold this. I brought my own drinks too.’

‘And of course it’s cider,’ Bellamy teases, but helps her find Octavia’s bottle opener, and they cheers over the sound of chanting from the other side of the apartment.

‘Do I even want to know?’

‘Probably not,’ Bellamy acknowledges. ‘But come on. You know you don’t want to miss out on this.’

She laughs and grabs his hand when he offers it, his warmth spreading to her as he pulls her through the crowd.

‘Clarke!’ Jasper yells when he sees her, engulfing her in a bear hug.

‘Hi Jas,’ she says, and he beams.

‘Mom and Dad finally here and drinking. But what’s this?’ He waggles his head comically between their bottles.

‘Alcohol?’ Bellamy tries.

‘Monty!’ Jasper screeches, and his best friend appears if summoned by magic. ‘Look’a this! These _betrayers_ aren’t drinking the _brew!_ ’

‘It’s not for everyone,’ Monty sagely and drunkenly tilts his head, ever the diplomat.

Clarke pushes away a cup Jasper tries to hand to her. ‘It’s almost like Bellamy and I don’t want to die.’

‘I feel like that’s an exaggeration,’ Jasper pouts, but doesn’t push it. ‘Come on! I requested this song and I demand we dance.’

She lets herself get pulled onto the dance floor, sending mock-pleading eyes at Bellamy, who’s strong enough and intimidating enough not to let himself be forced to dance, but he just grins and ushers her away.

The next half hour passes in a haze of jumping and woo-hooing. Raven hugs her three times as much as usual, and Octavia compliments her blue dress about six times.

‘You’re looking hot, Griffin!’

It’s nice to have validation. Clarke knows this dress does wonders for her cleavage.

Eventually she stumbles back to Bellamy, swatting him when he laughs at her.

‘What?’

‘Your cheeks are all red. It’s cute.’

She flushes even more, but doesn’t have time to argue because they’re pulled into a game of beer pong.

Bellamy’s always been a physical friend, giving out hugs and comforting hands on shoulders like it’s his job, which, she guesses, it kind of is.

But playing with him is a new experience entirely. He almost always has a hand flush on her lower back, and even kisses her cheek at one point in a spout of tipsy victory.

Even stranger though, is Clarke finds herself enjoying it.

She and Bellamy are longtime champions of beer pong, and they don’t even have to drink much. But Clarke finds she doesn’t need the alcohol to enjoy each warm tingling touch and the feel of his eyes on her figure.

She wasn’t lying to Raven, back at Christmas. Bellamy and she _aren’t_ like that. At least she hadn’t thought so. But Bellamy’s lips on her cheek, his warm smile and dimples directed pretty much only at her…

Well maybe she’s starting to think about it. God. She can’t tell Raven. She’ll never live it down.

They win handily, high-fiving and whooping in celebration.

‘Want another drink?’ Bellamy yells over the music.

‘Sure! I’m just going to the bathroom,’ she points, and he nods.

She moves off in the direction, thinking about her new revelation, smiling a little at the thought.

But just as she’s knocking at the closed bathroom door (god, she hopes someone isn’t throwing up in there) when her phone buzzes in her pocket.

*

**Mom:** Hey sweetie, hope you’re having a good new years

 **Mom:** Please think about what I said at Christmas. I know you’re resistant but I know you’d make a great doctor, honey, and I don’t want you to regret anything

 **Mom:** Call me tomorrow xoxo

*

**Bellamy:** hey you ok? Where are you? I lost track of you at some point

 **Clarke:** I’m fine, on the balcony

 **Bellamy:** you wanna be alone, or can I join you? Monty and Jasper want me to play beer pong again, but I don’t want to without you or with their hideous alcohol

 **Clarke:** haha sure. just don’t bring the cavalry alright

 **Bellamy:** see you in a sec

*

He finds her standing at the railing, leaning over it with her arms crossed and resting on the shitty wooden balustrade. She looks like something out of a movie, staring wistfully out at the night.

‘Come to watch the fireworks?’ She asks, not even turning around. 

Bellamy’s immediate thought is that she’s much prettier than any firework, but it’s too cheesy even for him. He joins her, leaning out into the night himself.

‘Are there even usually fireworks at,’ he checks his watch. ‘Eleven-twenty-four?’

‘Some people get impatient. Set them off early for kids. Or celebrate when it hits twelve in Europe.’

He snorts. ‘I’m pretty sure Europe’s a bit further in front than one hour.’

‘Timezone expert are you?’ Clarke spins around to lean back against the railing, giving him a crinkled eyed smile. She still looks radiant (in that damn blue dress that’s going to haunt him), even when it’s clear something’s bothering her and the smile isn’t a full on beam.

‘Isn’t that what a history teacher is?’ he quips, and he feels victorious when she laughs.

‘I think that’s a different definition of timezone, but sure.’

They’re quiet for a few nice moments, letting the bass of the music from inside fill in the gaps, laughs and screeches filtering through the doors. Just when he’s about to say something, a pop sounds off in the distance, and he watches as a stray firework is released into the air and sprinkles light for a few seconds before disappearing.

‘You were right,’ he snorts, and she turns, grinning. They watch as two more are released, and then the night is still again.

‘They always make me a little sad,’ Clarke says, and he raises an eyebrow. ‘You know,’ she waves her hand once she sees his skepticism. ‘They’re so beautiful and lively and bright, but they don’t last. They just fade away and die and become forgotten once the audience turns away.’

‘I feel like you might be a pessimist, Princess,’ he says, and she hits him lightly in the shoulder.

‘Shut up. Don’t think I don’t know you’re the biggest pessimist of us all, grumpy guts.’

‘Yeah, well. Maybe you bring out the best in me.’

‘Or you bring out the worst in me.’

Bellamy pouts. ‘I hope not.’

‘Nah,’ she says. ‘I take it back. Watching the fireworks with you actually made me a little more hopeful than usual.’

He glances at her, startled. ‘Why?’

She lets out a sigh, fiddling with the ends of her hair. ‘My mom texted me tonight, “reminding me",' she makes bunny ears with her fingers, ‘Of what she said at Christmas. “I don’t want you to regret it, Clarke!” Ugh! I’m fine to move on from it all but it doesn’t help when she keeps on bugging me about it.’

Bellamy frowns. ‘Remind you of what? Just that she wants you to be a doctor?’

Clarke grimaces out into the night. ‘She thinks me switching was all about Finn. About not being able to help when he died.’

‘Huh?’

She gives him a look. ‘Finn got into his crash like, two months before I switched my major in college. Mom likes to ignore that we were very much broken up by then. But she’s convinced I’m acting out of grief or guilt or whatever.’

Bellamy lets out a low whistle. ‘You didn’t tell me that the other night. She really brought that up?’

‘Yeah. Sorry, I don’t like to talk about it much.’ She gives him a wry smile. ‘I guess the alcohol loosened my tongue.’

‘Or I’m just a good listener.’

‘You say that like it’s a joke, but you are, Bellamy. Thanks for the other night, by the way.’

‘Literally any time. You know that.’

‘Yeah. I do.’ She makes eye contact with him then, and he tries not to react to the tingle it sends down his spine. They’ve had their fair share of intense mutual staring over the years, but it used to be when they fought.

This gaze from Clarke is entirely different.

He coughs and pulls his eyes reluctantly away, worried he’ll do something he’ll regret.

‘Well I wasn’t lying. Your mom’s wrong. Honestly, I’d just tell her to fuck off.’

Clarke snorts. ‘Of course you would. Hey, maybe I should make you my official representative. Like a lawyer, but for my emotional turmoil.’

He strokes his chin thoughtfully. ‘I’d probably be pretty good at that.’

‘Open up a business.’

‘Bellamy Blake: For All Your Emotional Needs.’

‘Okay, that sounds like you’re an escort.’

‘That’s only if they pay extra.’

She’s giggling, and he’s chuckling too. God, he loves it when she laughs. She’s not the sort to do it easily, always so serious, always the one to let out just a soft snort at a joke.

But he’s the one that can get her hiccuping with laughter and he’s more than a little proud of it. And even more that it’s usually because they’re building up their own little private joke together, not caring whether anyone is listening.

There’s a scream from inside and they both turn towards it, concerned. Clarke squints to look through the blinds.

‘Nevermind. Jasper just spilled a drink on Octavia.’

‘Yikes. Even I don’t want to get between that.’

‘It’s okay, Lincoln’s dealing with it. We really did get the night off.’

‘You’re right,’ Bellamy sighs. ‘I never thought I’d say it but thank god for Lincoln.’

Clarke clenches a fist. ‘Success.’ She sends him a side glance. ‘I am proud of you, you know.’

‘Proud?’

She shrugs. ‘I dunno. You’ve changed a lot since I first met you. Not in the fundamentals. You’re still a grumpy asshole. But you’re softer. More forgiving. A little more level-headed,’ she teases.

Usually he’d blanch at such an assessment, but from her it really is compliment. Telling him he was a hot-headed douche was a common insult from way back when.

‘Thanks, I think,’ he replies, and nudges her with his foot. ‘You too.’

‘What’s changed about me?’ She leans on the railing and puts her chin in her hand, lifting a curious eyebrow.

He matches her posture, ignoring that they’re much closer now. Especially her face, and eyes. Those eyes. Back when he’d first met her, he saw them as a steely blue. Icy, cold. Withdrawn.

Now they sparkle, sometimes with mischief, sometimes just with fondness for their friends.

‘I meant what I said the other night. You’re doing so much better now you’re doing something you love. Happiness looks good on you.’

To his surprise, she blushes and glances away. ‘Thanks. I’m glad it shows.’

‘It does,’ he tells her honestly. ‘When I first met you, all I saw was a privileged, rich, cold, stubborn…’

‘I get it,’ she rolls her eyes at his grin.

‘But for a while now I’ve seen the real you shine through. Still stubborn as hell of course. But clever in the best way. Kind to a fault. Wants to see the best in people. Determined. Talented. Always puts others before herself. Beautiful. Badass. Brilliant.’

He knows he probably should have stopped at ‘determined’, or maybe before that. But he can’t help but tell her how he feels, even in this small way.

She’s the best person he knows. His _favourite_ person.

Clarke stares at him as he trails off, blinking slowly and biting her lip as if shy. That’s a new one. Shy Clarke Griffin.

He can’t bring himself to regret it. She deserves to know.

Suddenly, there’s a lot of shouting inside. Bellamy frowns, wondering if he should check on them, when he realises that they’re yelling words.

Or numbers, rather. A countdown.

‘Twenty, nineteen, eighteen…’

‘Shit,’ he says, turning to Clarke. ‘It’s nearly midnight.’

‘Yeah,’ she says. She’s gazing at him with the usual sparkle in her eye, but something else too. Something that pulls him in.

‘Thirteen, twelve, eleven…’

‘This New Year’s better than last year?’ She whispers.

He blinks. ‘Definitely.’ It’s not even a question. He’s kind of unsure why she asked it really, although to be fair his brain is pretty scrambled right now, because Clarke is looking at him in a certain way and his heart is beating a samba in his chest.

‘Seven, six, five…’

The corners of her mouth turn up into a delicious smile, and suddenly her arms wind around his neck, locking together.

‘Want to make it even better?’

‘Fuck yes.’ He’s already leaning in.

‘Three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!’

He doesn’t really hear those last words though, because Clarke leans up and he leans down and kisses her.

It really is like a scene in a movie now. Especially because fireworks are going off like popcorn in the background, showering the balcony in different colours, matching the ones in his heart he’s getting from kissing Clarke Griffin.

His brain is blank and bliss, his arms wrapped around her to hold her in closer. She responds with enthusiasm, not hesitating to push him back until he’s hitting the wall next to the balcony doors.

And they don’t stop kissing after ten seconds or however long a midnight kiss is supposed to last.

Now they’ve started, they can’t stop. He certainly doesn’t want to. She tastes like apple cider and watermelon lip gloss and joy.

He’s kissing Clarke Griffin, and 2020 has never looked better.

*

January 1st 2020

_2020 BITCHES!!!!!!!_

**Jasper:** HPPY NERW YEAR

 **Jasper:** 2020

 **Jasper:** NEW DECARDE

 **Miller:** whyre you using the groupchat, we’reall right here

 **Jasper:** RECORDING IT FOR PISPERITITRT

 **Jasper:** POPERESTY

 **Miller:** posterity?

 **Jasper:** THAT ONE

 **Jasper:** NOW BACK TO THE PARTY BITCHES

 **Miller:** where the hell is Bellamy to put this kid to sleep

 **Murphy:** idk nathan but you using tihs gc to repsonnd to jordan insdstead of making oyt w your boyfreind is a waste

 **Miller:** stop being right about things it's unnerving

 **Raven:** SHUT UP AND DRINK BOYS

 **Murphy:** yes maam

*

**Bellamy:** hey

 **Clarke:** hey

 **Bellamy:** so um

 **Bellamy:** about last night

 **Bellamy:** or this morning I guess

 **Clarke:** please don’t tell me you were too drunk to remember

 **Bellamy:** no! no. I wanted to make sure YOU weren’t!

 **Clarke:** honestly I don’t think either of us were really that drunk

 **Bellamy:** yeah

 **Bellamy:** I really wasn’t drunk at all

 **Bellamy:** full control of my choices to be clear

 **Bellamy:** and happy with them

 **Clarke:** just happy with kissing me? not ecstatic? full of unrelenting joy?

 **Bellamy:** maybe when I get to do it again, and not be freaking out that it’s just because it’s midnight and a tradition etc

 **Clarke:** yeah I get what you mean

 **Clarke:** to be clear

 **Clarke:** I think I would have kissed you midnight or not

 **Bellamy:** yeah?

 **Clarke:** yeah

 **Bellamy:** so…do you want to do it again sometime?

 **Clarke:** god, how do you even get dates you dork

 **Clarke:** do you wanna come over?

 **Bellamy:** absolutely

 **Bellamy:** now?

 **Clarke:** why not

 **Bellamy:** be there in 20

*

January 2nd 2020

_Mom & Dad 👀_

**_Jasper Jordan added Octavia Blake to the group chat_ **

**_Jasper Jordan added John Murphy to the group chat_ **

**_Jasper Jordan added Nathan Miller to the group chat_ **

**_Jasper Jordan changed the name of the chat to_ ** _"_ _BELLARKE 2020"_

**Octavia:** wtf is this

 **Raven:** oh welcome to crazytown guys

 **Raven:** population, jasper

 **Monty:** to be fair, you agreed with him at thanksgiving

 **Raven:** yes, but to a point. not to whatever this shit is

 **Jasper:** this “””shit”””” as u so aptly put it is THEM

 **Jasper:** THE PARENTS

 **Jasper:** and their utter defiance of all that is holy and romantic and good and true

 **Miller:** I hate to agree with Jasper, but he’s sort of got a point

 **Miller:** they were pretty ridiculous at nye

 **Octavia:** ngl to u guys i was pretty drunk most of that night

 **Octavia:** i don’t remember that much

 **Raven:** oh yeah I mean do any of us

 **Raven:** midnight? don’t remember a _thing_ except im pretty sure I kissed a hot guy whose name I never got

 **Monty:** #rip

 **Raven:** thank u for the support in this trying time

 **Jasper:** yeah yeah none of us remember anything after like 11

 **Jasper:** but BEFORE that

 **Jasper:** they were being so damn extra i sWEAR

 **Monty:** actually that’s true. They were both not drinking my awesome hooch and giggling together about it

 **Murphy:** I hate enabling this, but yeah emori and I played them at beer pong and it was nauseating

 **Murphy:** I swear blake just has permanent heart eyes when he looks at her

 **Miller:** oof the accuracy

 **Octavia:** okay so they were being extra so what jas

 **Jasper:** so what. so WHAT

 **Jasper:** so this bullshittery has to end. this year. im calling it. bellarke is gonna be canon u guys

 **Murphy:** what the fuck is a canon

 **Miller:** someone’s never taken an English lit class

 **Murphy:** and proud of it, nathan

 **Raven:** he’s using fangirl shipper language. canon means real/true in the world of like fiction. as opposed to made up by fans or other people

 **Murphy:** I fucking hate that I hang out with you losers

 **Octavia:** honestly disappointed that u never read drarry fanfic in high school murphy

 **Miller:** ok even I don’t know what a drarry is

 **Monty:** draco/harry

 **Miller:** I wish I was Jared, 19

 **Raven:** no one wants your outdated vine memes nathan

 **Raven:** the point is jasper wants bellamy and clarke to get together for real

 **Raven:** but honestly I know they’re obvious to us but they’re kind of oblivious assholes

 **Raven:** I mean bellamy totally knows he’s into clarke but I don’t think he could make a move if his life depended on it

 **Octavia:** i don’t think he’d notice if she was into him if she shoved her boobs in his face

 **Raven:** which is troubling, bc she has great boobs

 **Monty:** if we’re done objectifying Clarke, I want to know if Jasper has a point to this

 **Monty:** like are you just announcing your intent to ship it to all of us even though we all know you already did and we already do as well anyway bc we’re not blind

 **Monty:** or is there something else behind this. bc that’s what you hinted at thanksgiving

 **Jasper:** my best friend knows me so well *wipes tear*

 **Jasper:** ur right this isnt an announcement its a declaration

 **Jasper:** of war

 **Jasper:** against bellarke being total fucking idiots

 **Jasper:** we are getting them together whether they like it or not!!!!!!!

 **Miller:** yeah, no

 **Jasper:** wdym no

 **Miller:** I mean this is creepy

 **Miller:** like I get wanting them to pull their heads out of their asses, believe me, I’ve listened to Bellamy pine for the last like 2 years before he even knew it himself

 **Miller:** but we gotta let them do it at their own pace

 **Jasper:** but what if their own pace is way too slow

 **Raven:** no, miller’s right. we can’t interfere

 **Octavia:** booo

 **Raven:** no seriously. bellamy might be deep in but I talked to clarke at xmas and she’s in total denial

 **Raven:** if they’re not ready they’re not ready

 **Murphy:** so this groupchat pointless

 **Jasper:** nooo guys

 **Jasper:** my plan for the 2020 party was good right???? this one could be great too

 **Monty:** so you don’t even have a plan you just wanted us to agree to set them up somehow

 **Jasper:** is that a crime

 **Raven:** all in agreement that we’re not meddling with their love lives?

 **Raven:** for the time being

 **Raven:** I reserve the right to redact this in like 10 years or if they’re being like. Terribly ridiculous more than they are now

 **Monty:** aye

 **Miller:** aye

 **Murphy:** aye

 **Wells:** aye

 **Jasper:** wtf wells you havent even been in this conversation

 **Wells:** Clarke’s my best friend, I’m looking out for her

 **Octavia:** ugh boring

 **Raven:** it’s 5 against 2, and probably more if we included harper and monroe and emori

 **Raven:** sorry jas, you’ll just have to wait it out

 **Jasper:** BUT I AM LE TIRED

 **Raven:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

*

January 7th 2020

**Bellamy:** hey are you free on Saturday

 **Clarke:** I have to pick up something in the morning, but otherwise I’m free. why?

 **Bellamy:** well

 **Bellamy:** I know we’ve had a sort of date already

 **Clarke:** yeah we have ;)

 **Bellamy:** but if you’re willing

 **Bellamy:** I wouldn’t mind getting to buy you dinner

 **Bellamy:** like a proper boyfriend

 **Clarke:** you’re cute

 **Clarke:** depends, where are you thinking

 **Bellamy:** uh, nothing super fancy

 **Bellamy:** don’t think that’s really us, right?

 **Bellamy:** unless I’m wrong and you want some sort of Michigan Starred Restaurant or whatever it is

 **Clarke:** I’d like to see what Michigan Starred Restaurant is

 **Clarke:** what food is Michigan so proud of that they’ll star a restaurant for it

 **Bellamy:** Clarke

 **Clarke:** lmao dw you’re right we’re definitely not fancy restaurant people

 **Clarke:** this is why I’m dating you and not one of those private school dickbags my mom tries to set me up with

 **Clarke:** as long as they have garlic bread and I can take you out the week after (it’s only fair) it’s a date

 **Bellamy:** sounds perfect to me

 **Bellamy:** any time with you <3

 **Clarke: 🤮** cheesy

 **Bellamy:** as long as we still fit in some bedroom dates too

 **Clarke:** that’s better

 **Bellamy:** I can’t believe you sent the vomit emoji to me

 **Clarke:** I can’t believe you’re such a dork

 **Clarke:** but I’m the one who likes you so I guess burn on me

 **Bellamy:** you know what you got into

 **Clarke:** speaking of getting into you

 **Clarke:** or should I say getting into me

 **Bellamy:** oh my god

 **Bellamy:** did you just made a sexual dad joke

 **Bellamy:** I’m kind of impressed?

 **Clarke:** of course you’re impressed I’m awesome

 **Clarke:** and I hope awesome enough that you might want to invite me over??

 **Clarke:** gotta say you kinda ruined my innuendo segue

 **Bellamy:** I want to make some sort of joke right now but screw it yes please come over

 **Bellamy:** I know it's been less than a week but I miss you already

 **Bellamy:** sorry if that’s too cheesy

 **Clarke:** nah

 **Clarke:** I mean it is cheesy

 **Clarke:** but I feel the same way

 **Clarke:** I’ll be there in like 45 I gotta get dressed

 **Clarke:** can’t wait to kiss you

 **Bellamy:** me too

*

Dating Bellamy is a revelation.

They’ve only been on one (now two) proper dates, with the rest just being hangouts at their apartments with the absolute best sex she’s had in her life (and the best afterglow cuddles too) but it’s already just so much better than it’s ever been with anyone else.

Not that she never enjoyed herself on other dates, but she and Bellamy just _get_ each other. Maybe it’s because they’ve been friends for so long already, but when there’s no need for small talk or avoiding certain topics or meeting friends, it’s so easy.

She can’t believe she denied it for so long. Not that she really ever believed she _didn’t_ like him. Sure, she knew he was hot and kind and adorable and grumpy and all the things she loves in a person. But when Raven or the others had teased or asked her about it, she’d just never considered how good it could be.

Take now. It’s her turn to take him out on a date, after the rousing success of his one the previous week. She’d chosen a small hole-in-the-wall Italian restaurant which he’d loved easily, because she knows Bellamy and he grinned at the black and white pictures of Rome on the walls. And now they’re walking hand in hand back to his apartment, which is closest, a container of gelato under each of their arms because they couldn’t pass it up.

She knows they’re probably going to sit together and catch up on The Good Place because they both love that show, and she’ll tuck into his side and he’ll kiss her hair and she’s fucking stoked about it. They’re already domestic and she’s ludicrously happy.

Bellamy squeezes her hand, pulling her back from her thoughts.

‘What are you thinking about?’

‘You,’ she says honestly, and he grins.

‘Nothing inappropriate, I hope,’ he teases.

Clarke noses into his shoulder. ‘Usually it would be, but I’m just thinking about how good this is.’

‘Yeah?’ his grin is so warm and bright and lovely that she can’t help but tilt her head up and steal a quick kiss.

‘Yeah.’

They arrive back his place and spoon some gelato out before sticking it in his freezer, and they settle down just as she predicted.

‘God, this is so delicious,’ Bellamy moans, spooning his lemon flavour into his mouth. He’s a fruit sort of guy, whereas Clarke prefers her creamy Stracciatella.

‘Good restaurant choice?’ she asks, and he nods fervently.

‘Excellent. You know, I thought we might give up on dates after awhile because we really are take-out people at heart, but I wouldn’t mind eating there every night until forever.’

Clarke grins. ‘It was a good idea right? Perks of knowing you.’

He glances down at her with a soft smile and puts down his ice-cream just to bring her face closer to his and kiss her.

‘This is honestly better than I ever thought. And I…’

Clarke feels her heart skip. She thought that Bellamy might have liked her for a long time, but they haven’t talked about it yet. She gazes back into his eyes, so deep and warm and full of fondness just for her.

But then his phone buzzes and he frowns, pulling back to flip it over. Clarke can’t help but be disappointed.

‘It’s Miller. He’s asking if he can come over to play video games.’

Clarke nudges him. ‘Well do you have anything better to do?’

He rolls his eyes. ‘You know I do.’ He taps back a response but turns to face her, pausing Netflix and looking serious. ‘But that reminds me. We haven’t told anyone about us.’

‘No,’ Clarke agrees. ‘I wasn’t sure how to, honestly. Raven’s been on me for ages about it, let alone the others, and I wanted to focus on you for a while.’

Bellamy lets out a slow smile and kisses her cheek. ‘Honestly, that’s how I feel too.’ He leans his head back on the couch. ‘Can you imagine Jasper’s reaction? They’ll be so overbearing and honestly I just want to have you to myself for a bit.’

Clarke climbs onto his lap, kissing him soundly and running her hands through his hair. ‘You have me. Let’s just keep this to ourselves for now. What the kids don’t know won’t hurt them.’

‘Sounds like a plan,’ Bellamy murmurs, and he’s just kissing down her neck when there’s a knock at the door and another buzz of his phone. ‘What the hell,’ he grumbles, picking up his phone and huffing when he reads it.

He holds up the phone for her to see.

**Miller:** come on dude grading can wait I’m already here

Clarke groans (quietly) and gets off him, quickly grabbing their bowls to whisk to the kitchen.

‘Don’t worry, princess,’ he says. ‘Hide in the bedroom, I’ll get rid of him. No way I’m not eating something else delicious tonight.’

A shiver runs down her spine straight to her core at those words, but she barely has time to give him a heated look in return before she’s softly tiptoeing to his bedroom and closing the door most of the way. She really hopes Bellamy will get rid of him quickly, so she doesn’t have to hide under the bed or something.

She hears the door swing open and quiet words before two sets of footsteps come further into the apartment. Clarke cringes, holding her breath and listening intently.

‘Man, this is the second time you’ve bailed on me. You cannot have this much grading so soon after winter break.’

‘I do,’ Bellamy replies weakly, and Clarke rolls her eyes. He can be such a bad liar. Maybe hiding this won’t be so easy after all.

‘Bullshit, man. Look at you. You’re dressed in nice stuff. Wait. Do you have a date?’

‘No!’

There’s a silence, and Clarke just knows Miller is giving his best friend an unimpressed look.

‘Fine, yes.’

‘Wait, what time is it? How late is this date?’

‘I’m meeting her later,’ Bellamy says evasively, and Miller hums.

‘So it’s a her? What, you finally moving on from Clarke?’

Clarke holds her breath, willing her heart to beat a little less loudly.

‘Shut up, it’s just a date. Don’t worry about it. But I can’t play games with you, man.’

‘Fine, fine,’ Miller relents. ‘But you owe me. I’ll see you next week. Don’t forget to tell me how the date goes.’ His voice slowly gets further away and Clarke lets out a sigh of relief.

‘I will, I will,' Bellamy says, and she hears the door click open.

‘Glad you’re finally moving on. Happy for you…’ It’s the last thing she hears before the door shuts and she has just a moment before Bellamy comes into the room, looking a little embarrassed.

‘Moving on already?’ she teases, reaching for the buttons on his shirt. He smiles a little, helping her shove the sleeves off and reaching for the hem of her shirt after.

‘Sorry, I was about to start talking about that before dickhead interrupted.’

Clarke kisses his jaw and down his shoulder towards his chest. She lets him slide her bra straps off and sighs at the feel of his hands on her.

‘It’s okay. I thought you might have liked me for a bit before.’ She lets him lead her back to the bed and they collapse on it, kissing slowly, languidly, letting themselves enjoy it. ‘How long?’ she manages between kisses and he tenses a little, only relaxing when she presses her fingers gently into his shoulders.

‘A bit,’ he says, and she pinches him lightly.

‘I don’t care. I’m not going to break up with you if you’ve pining away for me like a character in a lovelorn romance novel.’

He snorts and rolls back so she’s on top of him, reaching up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. He does things like that. Small little gestures that show he pays attention.

‘I’m not sure when I began to like you,’ he confesses. ‘I complained about you a lot at first. Eventually Miller got tired of it and told me to get over myself and ask you out.’

Clarke pouts. ‘So why didn’t you?’

‘Well I’m not sure when you started liking me, but it certainly wasn’t before I noticed. And then it just became too scary, especially when we became best friends. Not that I was gunning for this the whole time or anything,’ he adds hastily, and Clarke shushes him.

‘Don’t worry, I know you’re not like that. The fact that I basically had to kiss you myself at New Year’s told me that.’

Bellamy grumbles. ‘Shut up, that was a totally mutual kiss.’

‘Like this one?’

They’re distracted for a moment before Bellamy pulls back again, quirking an eyebrow. ‘What about you? When did you notice?’

Clarke sighs. ‘Depends on what you mean by that. That you were attractive? When I first met you. That I wouldn’t mind kissing you? Probably a little after I broke up with Lexa, just before you dated Echo. That you were a really good guy that I’d be lucky to have? All the way through our friendship.’ She leans down to kiss him, and grins when she pulls herself back up. ‘I only noticed I really really _wanted_ you on New Year’s.’

To her relief, Bellamy smiles at that. ‘Thank god for fireworks, huh?’

She blushes. ‘It was before that. Probably when we were playing beer pong. Not very romantic, I know. But you kept touching me and smiling at me and just…’

His smile is more of a smirk now, and he teases a hand up her back. ‘You like it when I flirt with you?’

‘Just a little,’ Clarke replies, and grins when he pulls her back down to him.

‘I think we’d better get on with some flirting then.’

And she’s really quite busy after that.

*

January 30th 2020

_BELLARKE 2020_

**Jasper:** NOW DO U GUYS SEE WHAT I MEAN

 **Raven:** we never actually doubted you

 **Raven:** just told you not to interfere

 **Raven:** now shut up you being on your phone while we’re all in the booth is weird

 **Jasper:** then why are u on ur phone

 **Raven:** I’m talented enough to text under the table without looking down

 **Monty:** she’s got a point

*

It’s the first time Bellamy and Clarke are hanging out in a group setting since New Year’s – luckily it’s not as suspicious as it would be usually, because after the holidays everyone is always insanely busy.

But one thing Bellamy didn’t count on was how much he wants to do little things. Wrap a hand around her waist, play with her hair, kiss her cheek. All strict no-nos if they want to keep their relationship under wraps. 

Not that he regrets their decision to keep it a secret. He overheard a conversation at the bar earlier between Jasper and Harper that told him the former was gunning for them to get together more than ever. Even now, Jasper keeps staring at them over his Fire Engine.

Clarke on her part seems to find it funny. She keeps sending him these little grins that are killing him, actually, but of course he doesn’t _actually_ want her to stop.

The biggest drawback is that they don’t even spend as much time together as they used to, both too afraid they’ll give the game away. Clarke right now is over at the pool table playing with Raven and Octavia, leaving Bellamy to deal with listening to Monty, Jasper, and Miller talk about a card game that’s going way over his head.

His phone buzzes on the table and he picks it up, seeing straight away that it’s from Clarke.

**Clarke:** what’s with the grumpy face, Blake?

He rolls his eyes. He looks over to the pool area where she's waiting for Octavia and Raven to resolve some sort of argument, obviously using the time to text him.

**Bellamy:** staring at me, Princess?

 **Clarke:** can’t let your pretty face to go to waste

Bellamy struggles not to either snort or flush, but his expression must change because Miller elbows him.

‘Hey, Earth to Blake. Who are you texting? Your date from the other night?’

At this, Jasper sits up straight, sending him a piercing stare. ‘A date? What do you mean? You haven’t been on a date since Echo!’

Bellamy takes a purposeful sip of his beer, because otherwise he’ll just grin like an idiot and then Miller will absolutely know his date was Clarke.

‘Not anything interesting. Just drinks, Jas.’

His friend pouts, his tipsiness already high enough that he’s not subtle when he looks between him and Clarke. Monty, at least, looks embarrassed and tries to shift the subject in a better direction.

‘Anyone we know?’

Bellamy shrugs, and Miller prods him.

‘At least tell us what she looks like.’

‘Uh, brown hair,’ he lies. ‘Tall.’

‘Sounds familiar,’ Jasper mutters bitterly, and Bellamy suppresses a laugh.

‘God, it’s like getting water from a stone,’ Miller complains. ‘What’s she like?’

His phone buzzes again, no doubt Clarke, and he takes another sip. ‘I don’t know. Laid back. Chill. Whimsical.’ He tries not to find it _too_ funny describing someone that’s the opposite of Clarke. It’s not like he doesn’t like those qualities, but Clarke’s his favourite intense, overly serious, ambitious asshole.

Jasper looks more and more sour, so Bellamy offers to get another round, which they all agree to readily. A good thing, because he’s finding it a little hard to lie for so long. He checks his phone on the way over, hoping Clarke understood he was a little caught up.

**Clarke:** hopefully it won’t later ;)

 **Clarke:** wait are they interrogating you it looks like it

 **Clarke:** don’t crack Blake I swear to god

 **Clarke:** ha Jasper looks mad what did you tell him

 **Bellamy:** that the girl I passed up games with Miller for was brunette, tall, and chill

 **Clarke:** I AM SUPER CHILL ALL THE TIME

 **Clarke:** jk we all know I’m literally never chill I just wanted to say that

 **Clarke:** but hey I’m not that short :(

 **Bellamy:** I love that you knew I was describing the opposite of you

 **Clarke:** shut up

He gets the drinks with no problems, only glancing over to Clarke a couple of times (she sticks her tongue out once but looks amused otherwise). As he teeters back to the table with the drinks his phone buzzes again, and he only manages to check it secretly as his friends sort out the drinks

**Clarke:** come to the bathroom in like 5 minutes

Well fuck. He tries not to fidget, as the others launch into an argument about the latest sci-fi show they’re into, and acts as nonchalant as possible when Raven arrives back to join in the discussion. Finally what seems like enough time passes, and he excuses himself to head to the bathroom.

Just as he’s heading down the dank hallway, a hand appears from nowhere and pulls him into a tiny closet filled with what's probably cleaning supplies. He can’t see a thing, but the hands pulling his face down to soft, familiar lips are definitely Clarke’s.

‘You’re into this, aren’t you Princess,’ he whispers as he runs his lips down her jaw onto her neck, and she sighs.

‘Just a little.’

They make out for long enough that his eyes are used to the dark, and he gets a little thrill every time footsteps echo outside the door. But as Clarke laments after a good few minutes, they can’t take too long or people will get suspicious.

‘You mean we can’t have sex in this tiny, unhygienic closet that a bartender is bound to walk into any minute?’

‘Don’t pretend you didn’t think about it, Blake,’ Clarke retorts, and kisses him again, deeply enough so his head is spinning, before pulling away. ‘Alright. I’ll go back first, mention something about getting a text from my mom. When you get back, don’t give any excuse straight away, it’ll sound suspicious. If anyone asks, play it off and imply it was something to do with your secret brunette girlfriend.’

‘Not my girlfriend, my casual date,’ Bellamy grumbles, but smiles at Clarke’s pout. ‘Jealous of her, Princess?’

‘Never,’ she says, dignified, fixing her hair in the low light she has.

‘I’m jealous of your strategic mind. What were you in a past life, a guerrilla commander?’

‘Now that would be telling,’ Clarke grins, and kisses him as she slips out, before he can say anything else. He lets his head knock back against the brick wall.

She was going to be the death of him.

*

_BELLARKE 2020_

**Raven:** okay you’re right I hate them

 **Murphy:**????

 **Raven:** ugh, you’re not here, but bellamy keeps putting his arm around her and clarke smiles but then looks serious again and kind of moves away. She’s so in denial it’s killing me

 **Murphy:** unsubscribe

 **Monty:** you’re literally in a groupchat about Bellamy and Clarke’s unresolved feelings

 **Monty:** do you really want to be out of the loop

 **Murphy:** I just wanted a nice night in with emori without being reminded of their bullshit

 **Murphy:** is that too much to ask???

 **Murphy:** besides I thought texting was suspicious

 **Octavia:** they’re not looking at us they’re playing darts w harper and i’ve never seen a person be more of a third wheel

 **Octavia:** poor harp

 **Jasper:** im like 3 seconds away from going over there and pressing their heads together like

 **Jasper:** NOW KISS

 **Wells:** Come on is it really that bad? They’ve always got pretty caught up in each other

 **Monty:** it’s pretty bad

 **Miller:** Bellamy keeps going to touch her and then chickening out and Clarke is giving him heart eyes when he’s not looking. I wanna be sick

 **Jasper:** its even worse than nye

 **Wells:** So what, one night and you already want to interfere?

 **Raven:** you know I was one of the ones against it, but honestly they might need it

 **Wells:** What if this is just the build-up flirting? What if they get their shit together any day now?

 **Raven:** okay bet

 **Raven:** let’s you and me have brunch with them on sat and you can see them irl

 **Raven:** and then we’ll decide. ok jas?

 **Jasper:** FINE

 **Wells:** Hey, if you’re that confident in their incompetency you’ll get what you want

 **Jasper:** tru

 **Jasper:** just for the record i didnt WANT it to come to this

 **Jasper:** they drove me to it

 **Monty:** you wanted it a little

 **Jasper:** fine a little

 **Octavia:** but lbr when haven’t any of us fantasised abt putting their heads together like now kiss

 **Murphy:** no comment

 **Miller:** no comment

 **Raven:** no comment

 **Monty:** no comment

 **Wells:** *sigh* no comment

 **Octavia:** i rest my case

*

February 1st 2020

_BELLARKE 2020_

**Wells:** Fine, you guys were right

 **Jasper:** vindication.gif

 **Miller:** you’re not even going to find the gif?

 **Jasper:** nah too much effort u guys know what i mean

 **Jasper:** what convinced u mr jaha

 **Wells:** They were ridiculous through brunch, secret smiles, blushing but averting their eyes as if they were ignoring it

 **Wells:** I spent time with Clarke afterwards and asked her about it. Usually she’d tell me this stuff but she denied it

 **Wells:** Like not fully she definitely likes him but she refused to believe me when I said he liked her back

 **Wells:** Just utterly in denial

 **Raven:** nice rant jaha

 **Raven:** I’d make fun of you but I was also there and can confirm they were like this if not worse

 **Raven:** very sad to announce I’m willing to hear jasper out

 **Monty:** this is a sad day for us all

 **Jasper:** ha ha

 **Jasper:** but im glad u finally all see the light

**_Jasper Jordan changed the name of the chat to_ ** _VALENTIME FOR THIS BS TO END_

**Murphy:** catchy

 **Murphy:** I assume it’s a clue to your plan

 **Jasper:** guys its valentines day in exactly 2 weeks

 **Jasper:** the day of love!!!

 **Miller:** speaking from the position of Bellamy’s best friend, he’s not really the Valentine’s type

 **Octavia:** can confirm

 **Octavia:** he goes on dates on feb 14 but it’s not rly super romance time for him

 **Jasper:** but this is CLARKE

 **Jasper:** what if we convince him that its finally the time to make a move

 **Monty:** do we really want their anniversary to be valentine’s day?

 **Jasper:** who cares if they actually get together?

 **Raven:** clarke’s not really the valentines type either

 **Raven:** seriously I swear they’re only romantic with each other, and they’re still platonic

 **Jasper:** utterly tragic

 **Monty:** so what do we do?

 **Raven:** well we have 2 weeks

 **Raven:** I’ll go to coffee w clarke and see where she’s at

 **Raven:** and hopefully we can convince them to each do something and double the chance

 **Murphy:** this is not even really a plan

 **Jasper:** its not like i have anything better

 **Jasper:** my entire thought process was valentines tbh

 **Miller:** yeah we know that

 **Monty:** alright Raven you’re up then. see what info you can gather and we’ll try and use it to convince Bellamy

 **Jasper:** i feel like we should all put our hands together and say 1 2 3 bellarke or smthn

 **Monty:** we’re all doing it virtually

 **Murphy:** speak for yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: the delinquents try very hard to influence bellarke. bellarke ignore them all and go on cheesy dates. and josephine gets involved ooo!  
> pls leave a comment/kudos if you liked it! and I'll try hard to get the next chapter up not too long from now. thanks for reading!
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIakebell) and [tumblr](http://millipop.tumblr.com)


	2. love gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The delinquents start scheming, recruiting a wild card to their side. Bellamy and Clarke carry on being fluffy as shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hi? And uh, sorry?!  
> Sorry this took so long to update guys! It was partially out of my control due to my laptop getting damaged, it taking 10+ weeks to fix and me not having access to the files on it, ugh. But I’ve also been fairly distracted with real-life goings on and concentrating on another huge and time-consuming fic.  
> Thank you so much to those of you who left such lovely comments in the meantime, it really means a lot to authors when they know people still want to read their fics! Also people finding this fic funny is so humbling to me because I’ve never considered myself a hugely funny person so I’m glad y’all like my shitty humour djhfskh.  
> Also, please take note of the rating change! I was about to fade to black on the particular scene but a friend egged me on to write the smut, and I can’t say I’m mad about it. If you’ve been reading this fic under the assumption it was sfw please just skip past that part 😝  
> Okay, without further ado, I give you meddling delinquents and fluffy as hell bellarke, which is what we need these days, amirite?

Clarke seems the same as ever when Raven meets her for coffee a few days later (under the guise of catching up). Well, they are catching up. Clarke just doesn’t realise Raven has an ulterior motive.

She tells Raven she’s fighting with her mom again, which Raven’s sure means Abby is bringing up Finn, which Clarke doesn’t want to bother Raven with. She wishes that Clarke wouldn’t protect her from that shit, but Clarke’s Clarke, and she’s stubborn.

Luckily, that subject brings them to Bellamy quite naturally, meaning Raven doesn’t have to contrive a way to bring it up.

‘Anyway, Bellamy’s offered to go fight her for me so that’s always a backup plan.’

‘Oh he has, has he?’ Raven lifts an eyebrow and Clarke rolls her eyes.

‘You know he hates my mom. And he’s my best friend. Don’t tell me you or Wells wouldn’t go fight her if you didn’t have other relationships with her that kind of make it more complicated.’

‘Sure,’ Raven says. ‘But I doubt I’d be quite as dashing on my horse.’

Clarke scowls. ‘Shut up. He’s not my knight in shining armour. He’s just a good friend looking out for me.’

Raven slurps her drink audibly. ‘I don’t know why you refuse to take it into consideration.’

‘Take what into consideration?’

‘That you could be good together!’

Clarke screws up her face and shakes her head. ‘He’s attractive and I love him, but I don’t know. It just seems weird! We’re platonic, we always have been.’

‘You don’t have to be though.’

She gives Raven a look. ‘Why mess up a good thing? We like each other like friends do.’

Raven sighs, defeated. Her friend is still in utter denial.

The thing is, she’d leave it alone if she thought Clarke didn’t really want this. But for the rest of their coffee date, there’s not a single topic they cover that Clarke doesn’t mention Bellamy. Oh, he said this thing the other day. Oh, Bellamy likes that song playing over the café radio. It’s enough to make Raven tear her hair out.

She even endeavours to point this out to Clarke towards the end of their hang-out.

‘You know you talk about Bellamy a lot for someone who claims not to like him.’

Clarke frowns. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean that you can barely say a sentence without him. You don’t think that means something?’

She just shrugs. ‘We’re best friends and we hang out a lot. And despite our conflicts, we have very similar taste in things. Did I tell you about that really obscure book we’ve both read? I found it on his coffee table the other day and…’

Raven sends out a mental apology to any psychics around before screaming for at least ten seconds in her head. Although she’s pretty sure if there were any psychics around, they’d already tuned out on account of Clarke’s incessant thinking about Bellamy.

A kick to the shin on her good leg interrupts her. ‘Are you even listening?’ Clarke asks, amused.

‘When have I ever?’

Clarke rolls her eyes and launches back into another anecdote about Bellamy and Raven decides that the plan _has_ to be a go.

*

February 5th 2020

_VALENTIME FOR THIS BS TO END_

**Raven:** okay plan is a go clarke’s into him BAD but doesn’t even realise it I stg

 **Miller:** what actually is the plan?

 **Monty:** I think you and Octavia should talk to Bellamy. individually or otherwise. Bring up dating or whatever, try and convince him he’ll have a chance w Clarke.

 **Miller:** just saying, I’ve been trying to convince him to move on for ages

 **Miller:** not because they don’t belong together

 **Miller:** but because he deserves better than just wallowing

 **Raven:** aw nathan you do care

 **Monty:** well we should do a two-pronged attack

 **Monty:** Miller talk to him about dating or whatever, bro stuff blah blah

 **Monty:** Octavia appeal to the little sister side of things. Annoy him into asking Clarke out, whatever you have to do

 **Octavia:** i resent this being my brand but i accept it

 **Raven:** try to be natural about it. we don’t want to spook them

 **Miller:** I’ll bring it up when we next talk about plans or whatever

 **Monty:** okay team we can do this!!

**_Monty Green_ ** _**changed the name of the chat to** _ _Team_ _Bellarke_

**Jasper:** that is so much lamer than mine

 **Monty:** come up w plans next time then

 **Jasper:** hopefully there wont be a next time!!!

 **Raven:** amen

*

Bellamy’s favourite times with Clarke are when they’re just comfortable in each other’s presence, cuddling on the couch or in bed. Like right now. They’re naked and just a little out of breath, wrapped around each other in glowing contentment.

Clarke’s head is on his chest, and his hand is running up and down her back, and everything is perfect with the world.

She makes a soft little noise of protest when her phone buzzes on the dresser, and she reaches over to grab at it, scowling as she prods to unlock it. The frown clears when she reads whatever message she just got, and Bellamy nudges her.

‘What is it?’

‘Raven finally asked out the dude from New Year’s that I’ve never met.’

‘Hot?’

Clarke scrolls up through her and Raven’s messages to show him a selfie of the guy Raven is calling Zeke. He whistles in approval.

‘Right? Apparently he’s taking her flying on Valentine’s Day.’

‘Flying?’

‘He’s a pilot and works at the airport on planes.’

‘Wow. Perfect for Raven, huh?’

‘Definitely,’ Clarke agrees. She taps back a response while Bellamy leans back on his pillow to think.

‘Hey, speaking of Valentine’s Day…’

Clarke twists in his arms to look up at him with a wry smile. ‘You want to do something?’

‘I know we’re not really those people.’

She shrugs. ‘We can be. Who says we have to go out to a restaurant, and you have to buy me chocolates or flowers? Let’s do our own day.’

He smacks a kiss to her hair. ‘Alright let’s do it. What do you have in mind?’

‘We could do a picnic,’ she suggests. ‘Or something like that. I don’t know. You’re probably better at this than me.’

‘Hmm.’ He reaches for his own phone and searches a couple of things. ‘What about this?’ He shows her his phone.

‘Ice-skating? Will you need to hold my hand?’ she teases.

‘Probably,’ Bellamy tells her, unaffected. ‘I think I only went once as a kid. If we go a few towns over, we won’t run into any of the delinquents and there’s a really great waffle place.’

She grins. ‘You know me too well.’

‘So it’s a date?’

Clarke kisses him. ‘It’s a date.’

*

February 7th 2020

**Miller:** hey man you up for video games

 **Miller:** don’t fob me off again

 **Bellamy:** No, I’m free.

 **Miller:** good cause next week I’ll be busy

 **Bellamy:** Hot date?

 **Miller:** he’s my boyfriend, Blake. But yes.

 **Bellamy:** Nice. Doing anything special?

 **Miller:** probably just the usual. Eric’s a simple guy

 **Bellamy:** So, dinner and home to play board games?

 **Miller:** you know it

 **Miller:** what about you? got any plans?

 **Bellamy:** You’re being very curious about my dating my life lately.

 **Miller:** sue me for being invested in your wellbeing, dick

 **Miller:** you didn’t do vday with Echo did you?

 **Bellamy:** No, by then we were pretty much done.

 **Bellamy:** If you must know, I do have a date.

 **Miller:** wait really

 **Bellamy:** Why is that surprising?

 **Miller:** I thought that girl you saw was just casual

 **Bellamy:** Oh, she was. Different person.

 **Miller:** on valentine’s day??

 **Bellamy:** We hit it off well. It’s not a promise of marriage

 **Miller:** it just seems so romantic

 **Miller:** you sure you want a first date with someone on valentine’s day?

 **Bellamy:** It’s not a first date, not that it matters.

 **Bellamy:** Should I not have plans?

 **Miller:** no no I’m just surprised

 **Miller:** I thought you might, you know

 **Bellamy:**??

 **Miller:** well I thought you might have summoned up the courage to ask Clarke

 **Bellamy:** Oh.

 **Bellamy:** I thought you wanted me to move on from her.

 **Miller:** I mean only if you want to

 **Miller:** what if you suddenly had a chance with her?

 **Bellamy:** Is there something you know that I don’t?

 **Miller:** no no I just thought you wouldn’t have given up

 **Bellamy:** I haven’t.

 **Bellamy:** But I’m allowed to go on dates on Valentine’s Day right?

 **Miller:** yeah of course

 **Miller:** as long as you can get them

 **Bellamy:** Very funny.

 **Bellamy:** You don’t need to worry about me pining away, alright?

 **Miller:** yeah yeah ok. Now get your butt over here Blake

 **Bellamy:** Want me to bring beers?

 **Miller:** please

 **Bellamy:** Okay see you soon then.

*

**Octavia:** so ur dating again and u don’t even tell ur little sister?

 **Octavia:** rude

 **Bellamy:** Who told you that?

 **Octavia:** miller obv

 **Bellamy:** No loyalty huh

 **Octavia:** to be fair i bully it out of him

 **Bellamy:** Hmmm

 **Octavia:** anyways don’t avoid the subject! who’s this mystery girl

 **Bellamy:** It’s not a mystery

 **Bellamy:** You guys need to stop making it into a bigger deal than it is

 **Octavia:** but what abt clarke??

 **Bellamy:** What about her?

 **Octavia:** why isn’t she ur date?

 **Bellamy:** I feel like that’s a question for Clarke

 **Bellamy:** She could ask me

 **Bellamy:** Like I asked Miller, do you know something I don’t?

 **Octavia:** ugh no but u guys would be perfect together ☹

 **Bellamy:** So I hear

 **Octavia:** ugh ur hopeless

 **Octavia:** why don’t u just ask

 **Bellamy:** Well what’s she doing for Valentine’s Day?

 **Bellamy:** Does she already have a date?

 **Octavia:** ugh idk but she could! or she could soon if u don’t hurry up!!

 **Bellamy:** I think I’ll just stick to my current plan, thanks

 **Bellamy:** But thanks for the encouragement?

 **Bellamy:** I knew Jasper was keen for it but I didn’t know my sister had jumped on the bandwagon too

 **Octavia:** don’t act like it’s not ur bandwagon too i know u like her bell

 **Bellamy:** Regardless, I have a date on Valentine’s Day, sorry I can’t fulfil your fanfiction dreams

 **Octavia:** ur the worst

 **Bellamy:** I know

*

_Team Bellarke_

**Octavia:** uh so that failed

 **Raven:** wdym it failed?!

 **Miller:** he told me he already had a date

 **Raven:** how does he already have a date smh

 **Octavia:** idk but even when i brought up clarke he wasn’t biting

 **Octavia:** what’s wrong w him??

 **Monty:** so what’s the plan now?

 **Miller:** well we pretty clearly failed

 **Miller:** I mean it was a pretty shit plan to begin with

 **Miller:** just talk to him? We’ve been trying that one for years

 **Jasper:** ughhhh

 **Jasper:** raven what if u try and convince clarke to ask bellamy out

 **Jasper:** hed totally cancel his date for her

 **Raven:** I guess it’s a last resort but don’t hold your breath

 **Raven:** she refuses to even believe she likes him

 **Miller:** but what if you tell her it can be a platonic date for valentines?

 **Monty:** ooh yeah! Like Bellamy would totally ditch his date if she was lonely

 **Raven:** alright worth a try brb

*

**Raven:** zeke just booked a rlly nice restaurant for us

 **Raven:** don’t know how to feel about this

 **Clarke:** he clearly likes you!!

 **Clarke:** idk what you’re complaining about he sounds lovely

 **Raven:** yeah yeah I’m being spoiled

 **Clarke:** it’s what you deserve!!

 **Raven:** thanks?

 **Raven:** wbu though

 **Raven:** I could cancel my plans if you wanna hang out

 **Clarke:**???

 **Raven:** or hey maybe bellamy would hang out

 **Clarke:** I feel like i’m only getting half of this conversation

 **Raven:** for V day!

 **Raven:** I know you don’t care that much but it’d be nice to have company right??

 **Clarke:** ohhh

 **Clarke:** no it’s fine I have a date

 **Raven:** you do???

 **Clarke:** you sound so surprised

 **Raven:** you never mentioned it!! what’s their name??

 **Clarke:** cillian

 **Raven:** cillian??? Isn’t that the dude you went on a shitty date with last year?

 **Clarke:** oh I guess it was

 **Clarke:** whatever it’ll be fine

 **Raven:** why don’t you just ask bellamy to hang out instead of going on a date with a loser?

 **Clarke:** he already has a date

 **Raven:** and that doesn’t bum you out?

 **Clarke:** not this again

 **Clarke:** bellamy and I are fine how we are alright

 **Clarke:** stop worrying, I have a date and it’ll be fun

 **Clarke:** and so do you!!

 **Raven:** pls tell me you’re not gonna keep dating this dude

 **Clarke:** hey I can’t rule it out

**Raven:** **🤮**

**Clarke:** oh shh go have fun with your bf

 **Raven:** I don’t know how I deal with you sometimes

 **Clarke:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

*

_Team Bellarke_

**Raven:** ffs she already has a date with a loser she went out with last year

 **Raven:** I can’t believe her

 **Monty:** well, we tried

 **Monty:** guess we’ll have to think of something else

*

Clarke notices, as she’s driving them out to their date, that Bellamy’s leg won’t stop shaking. When they’re onto a straight stretch of road she puts her hand on his thigh to still him, and he smiles ruefully.

‘Sorry, just nervous.’

‘Why? We’ve been on dates before.’

‘Not you, Princess. The ice-skating.’

Clarke frowns. ‘What do you mean? You haven’t been before?’

‘Not exactly an easy past time for a poor kid looking out for his sister. And I have been before, just once when I was a kid, and I fell over a lot.’

She grimaces. ‘Sorry, I didn’t even think. But hey, you’re the one who suggested it. Why did you if scared you so much? We can just go for the waffles instead—’

‘No, no,’ Bellamy says emphatically. ‘I do want to go. I just don’t want to look like an idiot.’

Clarke wants to lean over and kiss him on the cheek, but she can’t. So instead she finds his hand on his lap and squeezes it. ‘You won’t. All you need is this hand. I promise that even if we fall over fifty times, I won’t care at all.’

Bellamy laughs and squeezes back. ‘Alright. I am excited, don’t get me wrong. This is the sort of date I always dreamed about taking a girl on when I was like, fifteen.’

‘Aww,’ Clarke teases. ‘Well, I promise I’ll love it.’

Bellamy’s phone buzzes and he sighs loudly.

‘What?’

‘Just Miller bothering me. He was trying to convince me to cancel my date and ask you out instead.’

Clarke snorts. ‘Looks like they’re all trying to do that. Raven was disgusted with me when I said I was going out with Cillian today.’

Bellamy chokes out a laugh. ‘Wasn’t that the guy who took you to a terrible vegan restaurant, then to one of those “draw each other” places where he basically just drew a stick figure of you, and then left you there?’

‘How do you remember that?’

‘I’ve liked you for a while,’ he reminds her. ‘And I picked you up.’

Clarke blinks. ‘Oh my god, you did, didn’t you?’ She shakes her head. ‘That was such a bad date.’

Bellamy snorts. ‘Why did you tell her it was _him_?’

‘Honestly, I panicked,’ she says and he breaks out into more laughter.

‘So our friends think we’re on two terrible dates and refuse to date each other? No wonder they’re being so pushy.’

‘Well they need to learn to leave us alone,’ Clarke huffs. ‘And once they do, then we can tell them.’

‘Sounds like a plan.’

They arrive at the rink shortly after, Clarke bouncing on her toes as she drags him in and helps him pick out skates.

‘These feel too tight.’

‘Trust me, they need to be,’ Clarke advises, and coaxes him out onto the ice.

He wasn’t wrong about being inexperienced – he tries to just shuffle at first, holding onto Clarke’s hand and the barrier with an iron grip. But gradually she gets him to glide with skates, calling up her own memories of skating backwards so she can hold his hands while he tries it.

They’re not the only couples on the ice. It’s Valentine’s Day after all, and ice-skating isn’t _that_ original. But even though there’s at least twenty other couples out on the ice with them with varying skills, it doesn’t feel crowded.

It feels like it’s just them. Bellamy graduates to skating carefully without her in front of him, instead gripping her hand in his. He’s forgone gloves, and she takes the mitt off her right hand and stuffs it in her pocket, because she doesn’t need it if her hand is engulfed in his warm one.

And of course, Bellamy learns quickly, because he’s an asshole who’s good at everything, and soon he doesn’t need her at all. When she tells him this, he snorts and kisses her cheek.

‘You just want to keep holding my hand.’

‘And what about it?’

But he doesn’t let go of her hand after that. She can’t skate backwards or go super-fast with him in tow, he’s not that good yet, but it’s not like she wants to. It’s the best, most cliché date she’s ever had, holding Bellamy’s hand as they skate around and around, laughing at his terrible attempts to do tricks and giggling when he manages to pull off spinning her around under his arm like they’re dancers.

If her date with Cillian last year had been a zero out of ten, this was easily past fifty.

When their session is over, they head over to the waffle place, and Bellamy shakes his head fondly as she orders the richest, sweetest dish she can.

She teases him back about his own banana waffles, but they both end up stealing bites from each other’s plates, so it’s all a wash.

Finally, at twilight, they head down to a pretty park nearby, just to walk off the sugar. Hand in hand again. Clarke’s not even tired of it.

‘I had a really good time,’ she tells him, leaning her head on his shoulder, and he tugs her in. It’s rapidly becoming her favourite place.

‘Me too. I’m really glad I kissed you at midnight.’

‘More like I kissed you.’

‘It was mutual,’ he protests, and she pokes him in the side.

‘Regardless. I’m glad I realised how much I liked you.’

Bellamy bites his lip. ‘I don’t think I ever imagined it being this good. God, Clarke, this has been the best I’ve ever felt about dating someone. I hope you feel the same.’

She blushes and squeezes his hand locked between him. ‘Don’t be embarrassed. I do, I really do.’

‘I’m glad we’re being appropriately sappy on Valentine’s Day then.’

Clarke laughs. ‘I apologise to Saint Valentine. For years I’ve been a cynic, but today he’s proved me wrong. It can be the best day ever.’

‘Come on,’ Bellamy says, and they head back to the car, and back to their town, and back to a bed, and then it really _is_ the best Valentine’s ever.

Clarke has the best boyfriend ever, and for now, she has him all to herself.

*

February 15th 2020

**Raven:** so how was your date?

 **Raven:** mine was great thanks for asking

 **Raven:** we did loops in the plane and I swear it’s the best thing I’ve ever experienced

 **Raven:** bet nothing cillian did could beat that

 **Raven:** hello??

 **Raven:** griffin???

 **Clarke:** sorry! Forgot to charge my phone last night and only just got home

 **Raven:**???

 **Raven:** you mean you spent the NIGHT??

 **Clarke:** oh

 **Clarke:** yes?

 **Raven:** wtf

 **Raven:** don’t tell me you put out for a shitty date

 **Clarke:** it was a great date!!

 **Raven:** what did you do

 **Clarke:** it doesn’t matter

 **Raven:** well are you seeing him again then??

 **Clarke:** cillian?

 **Clarke:** oh, no

 **Raven:** but I thought you said it was a great date

 **Clarke:** it was but I’m not going to see him again

 **Raven:** I really don’t get you sometimes

 **Clarke:** 😊

 **Clarke:** now tell me about the date with Zeke

*

_Team Bellarke_

**Raven:** I hate them I hate them I hate them

**_Raven Reyes changed the name of the chat to_ ** _Fucking idiots_

**Raven:** something needs to be done

 **Raven:** clarke apparently had a great date with someone but waved off another one with them but can’t specify why

 **Monty:** we know why

 **Raven:** exactly!!

 **Miller:** ugh it’s the same with bellamy

 **Miller:** well he didn’t say he wasn’t going to see his date again

 **Miller:** just said he had a really great time

 **Miller:** but then later he was talking about Clarke with his fucking heart eyes again!!

 **Jasper:** one word: oblivious

 **Miller:** yeah that about sums it up

 **Raven:** so what are we gonna do

 **Monty:** well what’s the problem here

 **Monty:** they obviously like each other but won’t do anything about it

 **Murphy:** what if we make them think they like each other?

 **Jasper:** i like how u think but what does that mean

 **Miller:** hmm

 **Miller:** I have a terrible idea

 **Raven:** out with it miller

 **Miller:** ok don’t make fun of me but it’s from a Shakespeare play

 **Murphy:** oh god help me

 **Miller:** you’re the one who inspired me sorry to say

 **Miller:** anyone here read much ado about nothing?

 **Raven:** just assume none of us are eng lit nerds like you

 **Miller:** well it may be one of the straighter plays (as opposed to like twelfth night for example) BUT it’s still really good and has one of the best couples in the canon imo

 **Miller:** actually the protagonists are a lot like Bellamy and Clarke now that I think about it

 **Jasper:** suddenly im interested

 **Miller:** they antagonise the shit out of each other and they’re basically just Banter: the Couple

 **Octavia:** so early days bellarke?

 **Miller:** and then when Beatrice’s cousin who she’s really protective of gets her name slandered they become allies and work together

 **Monty:** oh fuck it’s them exactly

 **Monty:** ok so why did Murphy remind you of them

 **Miller:** bc earlier in the play their friends get sick of their shit and trick them each into thinking the other one is in love with them

 **Jasper:** DO GO ON

 **Miller:** I mean they do it by having loud conversations about it and pretending not to notice they’re eavesdropping

 **Miller:** but tbh I don’t really have faith in any of your acting skills

 **Jasper:** hey fuck u

 **Monty:** you’d be the worst Jasper just admit it

 **Jasper:** i was a theatre kid in high school thank u v much!!!

 **Raven:** but that probably required overdramatics. This requires subtlety

 **Raven:** which miller’s right, none of us have

 **Murphy:** what if we go modern on this shakespeare shit

 **Miller:** yeah i was gonna say

 **Miller:** i watched this one modern adaption where their friends stole their phones and pretended to be them

 **Raven:** Ooo

 **Raven:** you know we could totally do that

 **Monty:** what like text Clarke from Bellamy’s phone asking her on a date?

 **Monty:** sounds unlikely

 **Raven:** i was thinking more the other way around

 **Raven:** especially bc bellamy thinks he has no chance atm

 **Murphy:** so it would be better coming from her

 **Raven:** exactly

 **Raven:** have her ask him on a date, make sure clarke gets there somehow, and then bellamy will say something about it and boom they finally talk about it and actually get together

 **Monty:** but do any of us have the chops to pull off pretending to be Clarke??

 **Murphy:** green’s right, bellamy will probably see through any of us pretending

 **Raven:** hmmm

 **Raven:** I may have a solution for that

 **Jasper:** do tell

 **Raven:** none of you have met her cousin have you?

 **Monty:** no??

 **Miller:** no

 **Jasper:** no

 **Murphy:** actually yes. Bizarre experience

 **Raven:** right? and why

 **Murphy:** she’s like clarke if clarke wasn’t actually cool about being rich and privileged and shit

 **Murphy:** they also sound exactly alike and look kind of similar too

 **Raven:** well we won’t need the looks but what if

 **Raven:** what if we asked josephine to do this for us

 **Monty:** why would she? wouldn’t she find it kind of weird

 **Murphy:** yeah you definitely haven’t met josie

 **Murphy:** she likes to mess with people for fun

 **Murphy:** I can’t actually tell if she dislikes clarke or not but I’d bet she’d be up for this

 **Murphy:** and I think she’d be able to pull off clarke through text or even voice if it came to it

 **Miller:** this seems super weird but fuck it I’m in

 **Jasper:** the way im in love with this idea

 **Raven:** it’s crazy but it just might work

 **Raven:** I’m not friends with her on fb though and she has her settings on priv

 **Murphy:** I can handle that

 **Wells:** Guys this is a bad idea

 **Raven:** he lives!

 **Wells:** You might have met her but I grew up with her and Clarke

 **Wells:** Josie isn’t one to mess with

 **Murphy:** oh come on jaha don’t be a killjoy

 **Murphy:** it’ll be one conversation tops and then it’s all up to bellamy and clarke

 **Murphy:** honestly if it works bellamy’s only got himself to blame

 **Wells:** Wtf

 **Wells:** I’m just saying, Clarke might not appreciate you guys involving her cousin

 **Wells:** Don’t you think she and Bellamy will figure out that they had a conversation she wasn’t actually in?

 **Raven:** better to beg forgiveness than ask permission I say

 **Raven:** come on wells we’ll be careful. If josie ends up saying yes I’ll be with her the whole time and keep an eye on her

 **Wells:** Fine. If you guys want to do this you can but don’t say I didn’t warn you

 **Murphy:** you won’t rat on us right

 **Wells:** No, unfortunately, because then Clarke would know I’m in this groupchat :/

 **Jasper:** i say we do it lets vote

 **Raven:** aye

 **Miller:** aye

 **Murphy:** aye

 **Octavia:** aye

 **Monty:** as long as we’re careful and don’t cause harm, aye

 **Jasper:** motion carried! sorry wells

 **Wells:** I guess I should have predicted this

 **Wells:** Good luck with Josie, you’ll need it

**_Wells Jaha left the groupchat_ **

****

**Raven:** should I add him back??

 **Murphy:** nah he’ll just be a buzzkill

 **Murphy:** alright this is the most interested I’ve been in this bullshit so let’s plan I guess

**_Miller changed the name of the chat to_ ** _Love Gods_

**Miller:** it’s a quote from the play

 **Miller:** if anyone was wondering

 **Miller:** shut up

 **Raven:** not saying a thing

*

February 16th 2020

**Murphy:** hey hurricane josie

 **Murphy:** how’s it been

 **Josie:** my my my, if isn’t John Murphy.

 **Josie:** to what do I owe the honour?

 **Murphy:** glad to see I made an impression

 **Josie:** of course

 **Josie:** down boy though, this gal is taken

 **Josie:** but I appreciate the flattery 😉

 **Murphy:** did I flatter you though?

 **Josie:** I can only assume you will, because you obviously want something

 **Murphy:** how’d you reach that conclusion?

 **Josie:** John, you’ve never messaged me before

 **Josie:** I must admit I’m curious though. Come on, just tell me.

 **Murphy:** well you must remember your cousin clarke

 **Josie:** Who?

 **Josie:** I kid. Yes obviously I know Clarke. What about her?

 **Murphy:** did she ever introduce you to a guy called bellamy blake

 **Josie:** Oh him!

 **Josie:** Well no I’ve never met him

 **Josie:** But every time I see Clarke she talks incessantly about him

 **Josie:** They’re not dating though? I thought they were, but my Aunt says they’re not

 **Murphy:** yeah they’re not

 **Murphy:** but you’ve hit upon the exact reason I’m messaging you

 **Murphy:** even you can see it and you haven’t met him

 **Josie:** Are they one of those soon-to-be couples that are painfully oblivious they’re into each other?

 **Josie:** Ugh I hate repression

 **Murphy:** yeah basically

 **Murphy:** bellamy knows but refuses to do anything about it and clarke’s in your basic denial

 **Josie:** Yes I can tell

 **Josie:** Now what do I have to do with it

 **Murphy:** well

 **Murphy:** there’s a group of us who want to do something about it

 **Josie:** Ooooh matchmakers?

 **Murphy:** something like that

 **Josie:** I’m already intrigued

 **Josie:** What role am I playing?

 **Murphy:** well it might just be easier to show you

*

_Love Gods_

**_John Murphy added Josephine Lightbourne to the group chat_ **

****

**Murphy:** here we have it. scroll up if you want. Ignore our chatting about you, you know it’s all love

 **Josie:** Don’t worry, I will have seen worse

 **Josie:** Interesting

 **Josie:** Love the name by the way. Classy.

 **Miller:** thanks?

 **Josie:** More into the tragedies myself

 **Josie:** But Much Ado has a lot going for it

 **Jasper:** enough willy shakes talk

 **Jasper:** hi josephine im jasper do u think u can do this

 **Josie:** Hello

 **Josie:** And yes of course

 **Josie:** once Clarke and I went out drinking underage and my poor cousin got much more wasted than me

 **Josie:** Aunt Abby called to check in and didn’t suspect any the wiser that it was me and not her daughter she was talking to

 **Monty:** that’s fairly convincing ngl

 **Raven:** yeah but that’s abby

 **Raven:** can she convince BELLAMY

 **Octavia:** weren’t u the one all over this plan

 **Raven:** yes but it’s not much of a plan if it’s not going to work

 **Josie:** Well what can I do to convince you?

 **Jasper:** what if she sends us a clip of her talking like Clarke

 **Monty:** oh yeah that might work

 **Josie:** If you insist.

**Josephine Lightbourne sent a voice recording**

**Miller:** okay that was kind of scary

 **Raven:** yeah what the fuck

 **Josie:** Enough to convince you, right?

 **Murphy:** no doubts here

 **Raven:** yeah I don’t think anyone else is going to do a better job

 **Monty:** okay so Josie can do a dead-on impression, how do we get that impression to Bellamy?

 **Raven:** not to brag, but I have some thoughts

 **Jasper:** we’re all ears!!!

 **Raven:** okay, so:

*

Raven taps her drink nervously. Clarke’s just walked in, so it’s showtime and she does yet another surreptitious check around the bar to check everyone’s in their places.

To pull this off, they’re going to need to be _sneaky._ When Clarke’s got all her wits, she sees through shit like this easily.

Which is why the plan is to keep offering Clarke drinks.

Okay, so it’s morally dubious, purposely getting their friend drunk. But it’s for the greater good, and they’ll send her home safe and sound at the end of the night. Really, the only shitty thing will be telling Clarke she agreed to something she didn’t after the fact.

Well. That and stealing her phone.

Raven pushes down the angel on her shoulder telling her it’s wrong. It’s not like Clarke _doesn’t_ want to hang with Bellamy. They’ll just be…twisting the truth a little.

‘Hey,’ she says to Clarke as the blonde settles in beside her at the booth. Her voice remains steady. Raven’s _got_ this.

‘Hey,’ Clarke returns easily. ‘Where is everyone?’

‘Murphy’s flirting with Emori. Monty, Jasper, and Harper are over there playing pool. Miller’s in the bathroom. And Bellamy’s not here yet.’

Clarke’s eyebrows lift. ‘Then whose are these?’

She’s of course referring to the four gin and tonics set on the table in front of them. Raven waggles her own eyebrows.

‘Us! Come on. It’s been ages since I got you white girl drunk.’

Clarke looks hesitant, but she claims one of the glasses and settles further into the booth.

‘If you’re buying, I won’t complain.’

Excellent. Stage one complete.

Bellamy turns up when Clarke’s three drinks in and fairly tipsy. Raven, on her part, has also been drinking, but less than she’s been offering Clarke and she’s also better at holding it, in her opinion. She has to stay alert to pull the plan off.

‘Wow, Princess,’ Bellamy says, sliding into the booth now also occupied by Miller and Monroe. He sniffs her glass. ‘How many have you had?’

Clarke gives him the sort of smile that would make Raven roll her eyes if it wasn’t perfect for their plan. The more Clarke hangs out with Bellamy _unaware_ of what she might say, the better.

‘Raven’s making me have fun.’

‘Fun, huh? I’m getting you some water.’

‘Party pooper.’

‘You’ll thank me in the morning.’

‘Yeah, whatever old man,’ she teases, and watches him blatantly as he walks away to the bar. Raven nudges her.

‘I don’t understand you.’

‘What?’ Clarke says, not altogether convincingly.

‘You really would be good together.’

‘We’re fine where we are.’ Clarke smiles unsteadily. ‘He’s my best friend.’

Raven sighs and gives up, slipping Clarke another drink that Jasper has brought over, because they’re organised, goddamnit.

Bellamy being Mr. Protective puts a spanner in the works for the rest of the night. He seems to not want Clarke to get as drunk as she is. But it’s nothing Raven can’t handle. She starts feeding Clarke the strawberry-lime ciders that are her weakness; there isn’t a god above that could get between them and Clarke.

It’s making the blonde very touchy as they play pool, both with him and Raven. Clarke’s a prickly sort of person, sober, but a few drinks in and she becomes open to all the affection she withholds herself from.

‘You’re my favourite,’ she’s giggling at Bellamy when he shows her a ridiculous trick shot, and Raven actively has to stop herself from just outright telling them to get over themselves and ruining the plan.

‘Of course I am,’ he says easily, and Raven rolls her eyes and goes to fetch Clarke one last drink to seal the deal.

Bellamy’s goes to the bathroom when she gets back, and Raven wraps her arm around her friend. ‘I think I got you more wasted than I should have.’

Clarke scoffs. ‘I’m fiiine. This makes up for New Year’s when you guys were all bleh and me and Bellamy were all wah!’

‘A+ terminology there, Griffin. Come on, give me your phone and I’ll call you an Uber. I don’t trust your typing.’

Clarke frowns, as if confused, but hands it over obediently.

Of course, that’s when Bellamy comes back, shaking his head at Clarke’s toothy beam.

‘Jesus Christ, Princess. I’ve never seen all your teeth like that.’

‘You so have,’ Clarke says grumpily, and he smirks.

‘Nevertheless, you’re blasted. Let me call you an Uber, huh?’

Raven holds her breath. This is the do or die moment. If Clarke remembers that she gave Raven her phone to do just that, it’ll be over.

But it seems like she gave Clarke just enough drinks, or maybe she’s just so distracted by Bellamy she forgot. Either way, Clarke doesn’t protest as Bellamy wraps a firm hand around her shoulder. He gives a sardonic look at Raven.

‘I’ll get her home. And I might head off too. I’ve got grading to do in the morning and it’s not as fun wrangling you guys when she’s not sober with me.’ he says, rolling his eyes.

Raven doesn’t let herself grin too wide. They’ve fallen right into the trap.

‘Sure. Sorry I blasted her.’

He shrugs. ‘She’ll be fine.’ Bellamy gives her a fond look that Clarke doesn’t notice at all, seemingly hyperfocused on counting the buttons on her blouse. ‘She needed some time off.’

Raven nods. ‘Don’t I know it. Alright, see you later, Blake. Make sure she gets in the car alright. She’ll sober up a bit on the way home.’

He just waves over his head, leading Clarke away, and as soon as they’re out the door, Raven fist pumps, swinging around to wave Clarke’s phone above her head.

‘Success!’

Jasper whoops.

Stage two, in motion.

*

February 19th 2020

_Love Gods_

**Jasper:** RAVEN DID IT

 **Raven:** I feel like that was my news to share Jordan

 **Raven:** but yes I did it and they didn’t suspect a THING

 **Monty:** nice!

 **Miller:** so what now

 **Raven:** how did you already forget my plan

 **Raven:** tomorrow morning we meet up with Josie, she calls Bellamy and arranges a date

 **Raven:** and I get Clarke to go by telling her she agreed to meet bellamy at a restaurant at the time we organised

 **Josie:** There are so many ways this plan of yours is going to go wrong, but I’m kind of into it anyway

 **Josie:** What time should I be there tomorrow?

 **Monty:** 10, Bellamy should be awake by then, and we’ll have “”Clarke”” call at like 11 because we all know she’s the worst at mornings

 **Raven:** especially after a hangover

 **Murphy:** which she’ll definitely have after all the alcohol you guys fed her

 **Jasper:** do u suddenly have a conscience murphy

 **Murphy:** fuck no I’m just pointing out that you guys don’t either

 **Miller:** harsh but fair

 **Josie:** Who cares about that. You’re doing Clarke a favour, aren’t you?

 **Monty:** we’ll try and remember that

 **Monty:** alright Raven and I will meet you at the cafe at like 10 tomorrow Josie?

 **Josie:** I’ll be there

 **Raven:** excellent

 **Raven:** remember this will all be worth it when we don’t have to endure them making fucking painful heart eyes at each other

 **Jasper:** its for their own good!!

 **Miller:** am mostly just in it for blake’s face when they’re finally together tbh

 **Monty:** aren’t we all, aren’t we all

*

Clarke sobers up in the Uber on the way home, at least a little.

It’s always easier to let the alcohol drunkenness slide away and let the Bellamy drunkenness take over. She snuggles into his side, glad she’s allowed to now that no one can see them.

‘You’ve been wanting to do that all night, haven’t you?’ Bellamy asks, amused, and she hums.

‘There’s a downside to hiding it from them, and it’s that I don’t get hugs.’

Bellamy snorts. ‘You’re such a cuddly drunk, Griffin.’

‘And what of it?’

They’re going to his place, because he ended up calling the Uber, and she leaps out when they get there, much to her boyfriend’s surprise.

‘Eager are we?’

‘For you? Yes.’

Both him and the poor Uber driver choke a little, but Clarke doesn’t really care about the latter. Bellamy bids him a hasty thank you and turns to her, smile wry.

‘I’m afraid you’re going to have to sober up a little before you have your way with me,’ he says and Clarke pouts.

‘You’re so responsible, and it’s why I like you so much, but drunk me really wants to rip your shirt off.’

‘All in good time,’ he assures her, and leads her up to his apartment. Luckily Clarke’s regained full use of her legs by now, and she’s already feeling a _lot_ less drunk than she was at the bar. So she probably will get the opportunity to jump him tonight.

She settles into his couch with a happy sigh and he laughs, preparing them the usual snacks as she navigates Netflix to find their favourite post-bar-night documentaries.

‘You know me so well,’ he jokes, handing her a plate of crackers as she clicks on a new Roman Empire six-parter.

‘You’re probably going to fact-check whatever’s in this,’ she says. ‘But I know you like that.’

They snuggle for at least two episodes of the documentary, but with all of the water Bellamy’s feeding her to sober her up, Clarke’s busting, and goes to fetch her phone to take with her to the bathroom.

She rummages in her bag and frowns.

‘Have you seen my phone?’

‘Hmm? Oh, no, I haven’t seen you using it since we got home.’

Clarke huffs. ‘I probably left it at the bar. Stupid drunk me.’

Bellamy grimaces. ‘You want to go back and look? They’re probably still open.’

‘Nah,’ she says, slipping into the bathroom. ‘I’ve got better things to do. One of the others probably picked it up anyway.’

‘Better things to do, huh?’

She finishes up and washes her hands and steps back out to where he’s waiting for her, eyes dark, running up her legs, lingering on her breasts and lips and everything else.

God, he makes her feel hot as hell.

‘As long as I’m sober enough,’ she teases, and he steps forward to kiss her.

‘I think we’ll be fine,’ he murmurs after a long moment, and he hoists her up into his arms, letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

She just kisses him again in response, and he carries her back to his room, laying her down on the sheets. He slips his shirt over his head when she tugs at the hem and helps her get rid of hers.

‘Have I told you how gorgeous you are yet?’

‘Not tonight you haven’t,’ Clarke gasps, as he starts mouthing down her jaw, her neck, to the tops of her breasts.

‘Better fix that then. You’re so fucking gorgeous.’

‘Right back at you,’ she pants, sliding her hands up and down his back, wanting him to hurry up and take her pants off.

To her pleasure, he doesn’t make her wait too long. Together they slide her jeans down and before she can divest him of his, he’s shimmying down her panties and his mouth descends not long after, making Clarke moan as he runs a single finger through her slit. She’s already dripping for him.

‘Already?’

‘Don’t act like you weren’t flirting with me all night,’ she grumbles, and her breath hitches when he presses a thumb to her clit.

‘It’s flattering,’ Bellamy teases, kissing at her thighs, leaving Clarke squirming for more contact.

‘Just get on with it,’ she groans, and he smirks up at her from between her legs, a picture taken from all her fantasies.

‘As the Princess commands.’

He works her up slowly, one finger sliding in to press against the place that makes her legs a little numb, the other rubbing a gradually increasing rhythm on her clit.

‘God, your mouth, Bellamy, please—’

‘My mouth up here?’ He kisses her stomach, her hip, and she tugs lightly at his curls.

‘You know where.’

He doesn’t tease her anymore, letting his tongue settle in beside his fingers and Clarke whimpers, the pressure building in her stomach. Then her toes are curling and her spine is tingling, and she crests the wave, arching her back and pulling Bellamy away and up to her mouth when his touch becomes too much.

‘I hate that you’re so good at that,’ she says into the kiss, and he chuckles, pinching her arm.

‘No, you don’t.’

‘No, I don’t,’ she says, blissfully. ‘Your turn?’ Clarke reaches for his jeans, unbuttoning them with one hand, reaching in to grasp him.

Bellamy kisses her hard. ‘Later,’ he says. ‘Right now, I just want you.’

‘Can’t argue with that,’ she says, and grabs his shoulders to flip them over. Bellamy smiles at her from the pillows.

‘Ready when you are, Princess.’

She shucks his jeans and kisses him again, sloppy and hot, and then raises herself up to then sink down on him.

He’s hard and perfect inside her, and she rubs at her clit just at the thought of what’s coming (although he chases away her hand to do it himself). Clarke reaches back to fully unclasp her bra and smiles at the look on Bellamy’s face. He loves her breasts (for good reason) and it’s always a treat to see him a little dazed.

‘Come on,’ he murmurs, rubbing harder, his other hand gripping her hip. ‘I want to see you…’

She takes that as her cue to start moving, slowly and surely at first, relishing in the way they both moan at the feeling between them, but speeding up soon after so she’s riding him, and he’s staring at her, eyes darting between her boobs and her face like he can’t decide what to focus on.

After a few minutes he groans and scoots backwards, sitting up so she’s gyrating into his lap.

‘Wanted to kiss you,’ he grins at her questioning eyebrow, and she lets him pull her closer and take over thrusting up into her, arms around each other so they’re sharing each other’s breath. He snakes his wrist down between them again as she bounces and soon enough her breath is leaving her, warmth rising up in her as she climaxes again, and only after she’s slowed down, adrenaline finally slipping away, does she realise he’s finished too.

She kisses him again, not willing to leave his lap just yet, and they make out for what seems like ages, soaking in the afterglow.

Somehow they end up lying down again, Clarke half on top of Bellamy, secure and warm in his arms.

‘See,’ she mumbles. ‘Hugs.’

He kisses her hair. ‘Hugs,’ he agrees. ‘One day they’ll thank us for having our honeymoon period out of their eyesight.’

She giggles. ‘We are, aren’t we? Although I think we’re kind of terrible actors, in a weird way. Raven keeps bugging me about you. Way more than usual. We must be giving them vibes.’

‘So I should tone down on the heart-eyes?’

‘Bellamy Blake, are you saying you give me heart-eyes?’

‘Basically always,’ he sighs, and she laughs again, nosing into his neck.

‘They can deal with it. Like we said. When they leave us alone, then we’ll tell them.’

‘And sneaking around is kinda hot, right?’ Bellamy grins.

‘The little we’re doing of it, sure,’ she says. ‘But I think this is my favourite part.’

She rests her head on his chest, positioning herself so she’s cuddled around him, as close as possible.

‘Yeah?’ He squeezes her gently.

‘Yeah,’ she says, and drifts off, Bellamy’s warmth sending her into a dreamless slumber.

*

February 20th 2020

**Raven:** Hey, are you on your way?

 **Josie:** Yup, I’ll be there soon, don’t worry your pretty little heads

 **Josie:** My boyfriend’s dropping me off

 **Josie:** How is this working again btw? Humour me.

 **Raven:** You text Bellamy about a date with him tomorrow. If he calls, you’ll answer and pretend to be Clarke. Then, I convince Clarke that she agreed to meet up with him when she was drunk last night. They meet up, realise it’s a date, they have to talk about their feelings, hey presto.

 **Josie:** Right, got it

 **Josie:** Warming up my Clarke Griffin voice

 **Raven:** Excellent. I’ll see you soon.

*

Josie doesn’t quite know why she agreed to this.

Usually such schemes are kind of beneath her, but she was intrigued by John’s message, and even more so by the little group-chat her cousin’s friends had made just for her.

Also, she does just love to mess with people.

The cafe Clarke’s friends have chosen is a little dingy, but it’s nice enough, she supposes. Gabriel drops her off with a kiss and she heads in, spotting the two people she’s supposed to meet up with straight away.

She’s met Raven Reyes before, with the dark hair and sharp grin. Monty Green is the new one, a little nerdy looking for her tastes, although she supposes she can’t talk when she’s dating Gabriel Santiago, dork geneticist extraordinaire.

She sits down at the table without announcing herself, relishing in the startled looks they give her.

‘You really do look a lot like Clarke,’ Monty says, and she chuckles, curling a strand around her finger.

‘Somehow, yes. We both got the blonde gene from our fathers, even though it’s our mothers that are related.’

Raven smirks at her voice, like she intended. ‘Well you inherited the voice from them, surely.’

Josie grins. ‘That was my Clarke voice. Mine’s a bit lighter. But I am a pretty good actress, if I do say so myself.’

Raven looks amused. ‘Well I hope so.’ She waves a phone in her hand. ‘This is Clarke’s phone. It’s ten-thirty right now, I think if we grab something to eat now it should be fine to text at around eleven. Clarke’s a late sleeper, so any earlier and he might be suspicious.’

‘Sounds like you have it under control,’ Josie smiles. ‘I’ll get myself a latte and we’ll brainstorm how to start it off, shall we?’

‘Sounds good,’ Raven says, and Josie goes up to the counter to order, smirking a little at how Raven and Monty’s heads immediately turn to each other, wrapped in some kind of fast discussion.

Her cousin’s friends are interesting, that’s for sure.

She settles back in her seat after she places her order, and Raven runs her through the gist of what they want her to tell Bellamy again.

‘You’re ready for the chance he calls us?’

‘Of course I’m ready,’ Josie tells her, rolling her eyes. ‘Can we get this show on the road?’

Raven and Monty exchange a glance, nodding. The latter hands over Clarke’s phone.

‘How did you get her password?’

‘”How did I get her password?”’ Raven grins like a shark. ‘I’m Raven Reyes, that’s how.’

Josie shrugs, and navigates to Clarke’s messaging app. She scrolls up for a second, but all she sees is some dork conversation with Bellamy about some history documentary. Typical.

‘Alright.’ She arches an eyebrow. ‘Ready?’

‘Ready.’

*

Bellamy’s phone chirps as he’s frying eggs in the morning, and he frowns when he leans over to see who’s messaged him.

‘I thought you said you left your phone behind at the bar?’ he calls out to Clarke, and she twists around, confused, from where she’s sprawled on the couch.

‘I did?’

Bellamy flips off the stove, taking his phone and sinking onto the couch next to Clarke.

‘Well, you just texted me.’

‘Huh?’

He opens the chat he has with her to show her the latest message.

**Clarke:** my head hurts

Clarke gapes. ‘I didn’t send that.’

‘But they’re not acting like it’s a wrong number. Your head hurts? Is that referencing a hangover?’

Clarke frowns. ‘I suppose so. Fuck, it’s probably one of our friends.’

Bellamy snorts. ‘Do I call them out on it?’

She clicks her tongue, a smile playing around her lips.

‘You know, I’m kind of curious about what they’re trying to do here.’

Bellamy grins. She’s his favourite for a reason.

**Bellamy:** maybe scale back the strawberry-lime ciders next time

 **Clarke:** this is what I get for trying to have fun huh

 **Bellamy:** how bad is the headache? need me to run over with some advil?

 **Clarke:** this is why they call you dad you know

 **Bellamy:** yeah yeah whatever

‘This is so weird,’ Bellamy grumbles to Clarke, who’s grinning way more than he is. ‘It’s totally Jasper, right?’

‘Or Raven,’ Clarke agrees. ‘But honestly it all sounds like things I would say.’

‘So what now?’

Clarke shrugs. ‘Keep going? I’m kind of intrigued at what the endgame is here.’

**Clarke:** I’m fine I’ll eat a packet of oreos and have a nap at 3pm you know me

‘Okay now that’s just rude.’

‘But accurate.’

Clarke hits Bellamy in the chest, and he squeezes her arm.

**Bellamy:** well let me know if you want help

 **Bellamy:** or you know, more oreos

 **Clarke:** how can I say no to that?

Bellamy wonders where whoever is behind the phone is going with this. They’re texting, answering like Clarke, but it’s been innocuous so far.

Of course, then the next message is much more direct.

**Clarke:** speaking of delicious things

 **Clarke:** are you at all interested in going to Bardo for dinner tomorrow night?

‘Whoop, there it is,’ Bellamy sighs, and Clarke sniggers.

‘Didn’t take them long to get to the point.’

Bellamy pauses. ‘What do we do? Say yes? How do they even pull this off?’

Clarke has her thinking face on, eyes boring into his phone, slightly wide as the cogs turn behind her eyes. He nudges her.

‘What’s the scheme?’

‘How do you know I have a scheme?’

‘That’s your ruthless face.’

She sticks her tongue out. ‘I think we should catch them in the act. Call me. Them. If they don’t pick up, we all know the game is up.’

‘You sure about this?’

‘I want to see them sweat.’

He kisses her temple fondly. ‘Of course you do.’

Bellamy hits the call button, putting it on speaker, and they wait as it rings, expecting it to be declined.

But to his surprise, the call connects, and a voice rings through, slightly tinny.

‘Hey?’

It sounds creepily, uncannily, and very confusingly, just like Clarke.

What the fuck?

*

Bellamy freezes, of course, when he hears the voice on the line, but the puzzle pieces finally join together for Clarke.

She gestures to her boyfriend urgently to speak, because he’s currently just gaping at the phone. He gives her a totally confounded look, but she just has to grin.

Cousin Josephine. They really called in the big guns, huh?

‘Hey,’ Bellamy manages to reply, somewhat casually. ‘I thought we should discuss this over the phone.’

‘That’s fine,’ says faux-Clarke, in the same cadence Clarke knows she herself would say it. She has to give her cousin props, honestly. ‘I know it was a weird request.’

‘Uh, yeah,’ Bellamy stumbles. Clarke quickly grabs some paper from his coffee table and one of the numerous pens he always has lying around, and scribbles her message onto it, holding it up for him to see. He frowns as he reads it – PLAY ALONG – but doesn’t argue. ‘Bardo? That’s pretty fancy.’

‘Yeah, well,’ Josephine-pretending-to-be-her says sort of shyly. ‘I thought it could be a special occasion.’

Bellamy lifts an eyebrow at her. ‘Oh yeah?’

There’s a pause on the phone. ‘I thought…well. I thought it could maybe be…’

‘What, Clarke?’

‘A date?’ comes a squeak, and Clarke rolls her eyes.

Bellamy’s smirking, trying not to laugh. Clarke zips her hand along her lips, gesturing for him to stay serious.

‘A date?’ he says, injecting a hint of wonder into his tone. Clarke gives him a thumbs up.

‘I’ve just been thinking, y’know. Raven’s mentioned it a couple of times, and I didn’t want to think about it or ruin what we have, but then I thought…why not? We’re Bellamy and Clarke, right?’

‘Right,’ Bellamy agrees.

‘We’ll always be us. So I think we should give it a shot. What…what do you think?’

Clarke nods at him, and he raises his eyebrows as if to say, really?

Trust me, she mouths to him and he shrugs.

‘Yeah, Princess. I’d love to.’ He fakes a choke to his voice on the end word, and Clarke grins proudly. Her boyfriend, the actor.

‘Great!’ not-Clarke says. ‘Fuck, sorry for springing this on you. Maybe the alcohol gave me courage or something.’

‘Well I’m glad it did,’ Bellamy says softly. There’s a pause. ‘So, Bardo then? Pretty swanky. You’re paying, right?’ he teases.

‘Right,’ Josephine agrees. ‘I’ll book it now then. And Bellamy?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I’m glad you said yes.’

‘Me too,’ Bellamy says, and then the phone clicks off and he’s blinking at it like he woke up from a dream. Clarke grabs the phone from him and screenshots the prior messages. She has a feeling it might come in handy.

‘What in the world just happened?’ Bellamy finally recovers enough to say, and Clarke shakes her head.

‘That was my cousin Josephine. Looks a lot like me, sounds a lot like me.’

‘Somehow that’s not exactly answering all my questions. How did she get your phone? Why is she asking me on dates pretending to be you?’

Clarke plants a kiss on his cheek. ‘I can’t know for sure, but I think we were right when we thought it might just have something to do with the kids.’

Bellamy’s eyes widen. ‘Fuck.’

‘Yep,’ she says, popping the P. ‘Those meddling shits stole my phone and recruited my cousin for their matchmaking schemes.’

He shakes his head. ‘Is it just me or is that ridiculously convoluted?’

‘Well, we have been kind of obtuse lately.’

‘Doesn’t mean they have to go to these lengths,’ Bellamy mutters. ‘Why is this what they choose to spend their time on?’

Clarke shrugs. ‘I don’t know. But I do know one thing. I’m not letting them get away with it easily.’

A slow, wide smile spreads across Bellamy’s face, dimples and all, as he takes in her expression. He kisses off the playful grin hanging around her mouth.

‘Alright, Princess. What did you have in mind?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! gold star to anyone who knows the webseries I referenced.   
> hmu on [tumblr](http://millipop.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/biakebell) for crying and thoughts about the latest episodes


End file.
